


An American Demon in Japan

by ChillieBean



Series: The Brothers Shimada: Paranormal Investigators [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Explicit Sexual Content, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo's massive cowboy kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, References to Supernatural (TV), Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Canon typical violence, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: After a spate of gruesome deaths that authorities are claiming to be wolf attacks, Hanzo and Genji, armed with their extensive knowledge of the supernatural, investigate.But when they witness an attack, it becomes apparent they are dealing with something they have never encountered before...





	1. The Curious Wolf Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy spoopy month!
> 
> Wow. So this has been sitting in my drafts for two years. I started writing this literally on the back of A Japanese Demon in America, and stalled hard. I tinkered and toyed with it several times over the last two years and had my eureka moment about a month ago. I'm excited about where it ended up, and I hope you enjoy it too!!
> 
> This fic is a prequel to A Japanese Demon in America, so don't feel like you have to read that one first given it's the first in the series. Of course, if you want to, go right ahead!
> 
> There are five chapters and I will be posting them weekly. This is a general list of tags, I will update them as I start reviewing/editing the last chapters.
> 
> Knowledge of the Supernatural universe is not required. 
> 
> I also want to extend the biggest of thanks to Magisey, who is an absolute LEGEND, for betaing for me! He had the absolute BEST suggestion and asldfjaksdf GUYS! Dude, I have missed working with you <3
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey, have you seen these reports?" 

“What reports?” Hanzo asks absently, not looking up from his laptop. 

He is brushing up on suiko lore after another suspected victim was found. Two bodies thus far, both pulled from the same lake and drained of all their blood. If this follows the same pattern as last time, another body will be discovered; the last before the suiko disappears in the depths of the abyss for another year. As much as he despises heavily tampering with a police investigation, they need to get the body before the police do in order to take out the suiko. 

"They are saying wolf attacks," Genji continues. He rests an arm on the back of the couch, looking over his shoulder. "Could be an ōkami. Or an okari inu."

Okari inu are known to attack unsuspecting people, wounds appearing to look like a wolf attack, albeit feasted on. The only problem with that is that okari inus are very rare and stalk heavily forested areas. They have only hunted the creatures three times. 

Hanzo frowns. “It has been decades since our last encounter with an okari inu." 

"That doesn’t mean anything, Hanzo," Genji replies flatly.

“It would more than likely be an ōkami, if the victims were of a similar type,” Hanzo mutters. 

Ō kami are peculiar with their hunts. While they hunt in packs, they break off to stalk victims of a similar age: middle-aged women, elderly men, children. Wounds also appear wolf-like, and in the case of the ōkami, the hearts of the victims are removed and devoured. If the victims are of similar age and gender, and their hearts are missing, then they would be looking at hunting an ōkami.

Hanzo tunes into the report, catching it just as it switches to the news anchor, introducing the next story about the upcoming election. He huffs. "What were they saying?"

"They were reporting the second attack of a person who was mauled to death by a large animal. Police think it’s a wolf, and are telling people to keep an eye out," Genji says over his shoulder.

Hanzo opens a new browser window on his laptop, searching for an article. He clicks on the first link, an article by The Japan Times:  _ On Tuesday, a second body was found in Yoyogi Park, apparently mauled to death by a large creature. Police are treating this as a wolf attack, and the public should remain on high alert for any large creatures on the prowl. Members of the public are warned not to approach the creature and to contact authorities immediately. _

“The second body was found in an urban park, which definitely rules out an okari inu,” Hanzo muses. Scrolling down the article, there is a picture of a body under a white sheet on the ground, with several people standing behind a police barricade, aiming their phones at the corpse. Not satisfied with that, he searches the dark web for pictures of the victim, something that takes minimal effort to find. It never ceases to amaze Hanzo that people are so willing to share such gruesome images.

"Genji," Hanzo calls, opening an image of the body. Definitely a large animal attack, the torso of the victim is ripped open, flesh torn down to the exposed ribcage and there is a gaping large hole in their neck. 

"Shit, Hanzo,” Genji says, placing a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder as he leans in to look at the image. “They weren’t joking when they said large animal attack."

Hanzo analyses the torso wound on the victim, drawing another conclusion. “It appears that the heart has not been removed, ruling out an ōkami attack also.”

“Awww,” Genji complains, “that’s not fun.”

Hanzo finds the image of the first victim linked in the comments, and they fared worse. Their right arm was removed and found a few metres away from the body. The fatal blow in their case also seems to be from the gaping wide throat wound, and they too are covered in deep scratches on their torso and legs. 

"Definitely not an okari inu or an ōkami," Hanzo says, leaning back in his seat. "The victims have not been devoured in any way and their hearts have not been removed from their body. They appear to have been killed, and then the attack ceased.” He folds his arms across his chest. “Perhaps it is just a wolf."

“A wolf would eat at a corpse too, I would imagine,” Genji quips.

“A large dog, then?” Hanzo suggests. “Inugami are capable of killing their victims like this.”

Genji narrows his eyes and stares off into the middle distance. “Yeah,” he says absently. “If I recall correctly, they possess humans and eviscerate them.”

“It fits,” Hanzo murmurs, folding his arms across his chest. He is quite familiar with inugami-mochi, families who possess the power to control dogs to do their bidding. His ancestors aligned with a wealthy family who were inugami-mochi, but instead of keeping their  _ powers _ hidden like the Shimada did with the dragons, they made theirs quite public and were ostracised. 

Hanzo had believed they had died out—while attacks happened every few years after that, it has been at least fifty years since they encountered an inugami. “Do you think the inugami-mochi have resurfaced?”

“Anything is possible,” Genji says, gesticulating to the TV. “They think it’s a wolf attack. In broad daylight with  _ no _ witnesses.”

“Then it is our best lead,” Hanzo says, watching as Genji picks at Hanzo's forgotten fruit salad, plucking a strawberry, tossing it in the air and catching it in his mouth.

“A good lead," Genji replies, picking up an apple cube and popping it in his mouth. When he tries his hand for a third piece of fruit, Hanzo bats his hand away and grabs the bowl. "Hey!"

"'Hey' nothing! You ate your unhealthy breakfast of sugary cereal, this is my breakfast."

"Which has been sitting there for the last half an hour." Genji looks at the bowl, pointing at it. "The apple is starting to go brown." He stands up and reaches over to pick another piece of fruit when Hanzo pulls the bowl away further, pressing a hand to Genji’s chest to keep him away.

"Stop it, this is mine," Hanzo laughs as Genji knocks his hand away. Hanzo turns in his seat and runs for the fridge. Bowl pressed against his chest, he grabs the yoghurt and flicks the lid off with his thumb, it falls to the floor. He pours some on top of his fruit before placing the yoghurt on the bench before turning around grinning, showing Genji the bowl. "Here you go, want some now?"

"Ugh," Genji says, rolling his eyes. "I do not know how you can eat chunky fruit and yoghurt."

“And I do not know how you can prefer to eat something that resembles baby food,” Hanzo throws back, grabbing a spoon out of the drawer and taking a seat at the table. He digs into his breakfast, shovelling the fruit and yoghurt into his mouth. He switches back to the suiko lore he was looking at, pushing the laptop in front of Genji. "Read."

Genji rolls his eyes again. "Yeah, not doing that." He stands up and heads into the kitchen, grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard. "Just summarise it for me and I'll be good." He places one in the coffee machine and presses start. The kitchen fills with the whirr from the beans being ground.

"Can you try to be interested?" Hanzo asks, exasperated.

"I am! Find the body on the lake bed, build the hut, watch the suiko as it is drawn to it, slowly decaying as the body decays. That’s it, right?"

Hanzo rolls his eyes. Genji is right, but that is not the point. "Knowledge is power, Genji."

"Knowledge is power, Genji," Genji parrots, mocking. He removes the cup from the coffee machine, placing the second cup underneath and starting the process again. He sets the black coffee down in front of Hanzo. The strong, mouth-watering aroma wafts off the steam. "What I'm saying is, we know all we need to know about suikos. There's no need to re-read anything. It's all in here." Genji taps his temple, walking backwards into the kitchen and towards the coffee machine.

Hanzo huffs. He can understand where Genji is coming from; everything he is reading he already knows. Still, going into a hunt without researching some kind of lore seems unprofessional. 

Picking up the coffee and switching from the suiko lore to the calendar, he looks at their schedule for today and groans. "We have that appointment with Natsuki again."

Genji groans with him. "We told her there is nothing in her house. Why won't she listen?"

"She is superstitious.” Hanzo brings his mug to his mouth, blowing on the coffee. “This time she believes it is the ghost of her maternal grandfather." He takes a sip, savouring the bitterness on his tongue before swallowing.

"As opposed to her paternal grandmother," Genji mumbles, picking up his coffee from the machine and walking to the table, taking a seat. "How did you want to handle it this time?"

"Same as before. You keep her entertained, I'll see if I can sense anything and we will go from there."

"Anija, she likes you more, though! She spent all the time you were communing last time talking about how handsome you were." He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.

Hanzo smirks. He will definitely consult with the guardians if she makes Genji uncomfortable. "You  _ could _ commune with your guardian, but you  _ know  _ we will be there longer than necessary." He shrugs nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee, hoping Genji takes the bait.

"Hmm, to spend potentially an entire day there or to put up with her praises of you..." Genji muses, tapping a finger to his lips. "You can do your thing. The sooner we're out of there, the sooner we're doing fun stuff, like hunting suikos," he grins.

"Which I assume you wish to record?" 

"Of course! Got to fill up our channel with awesome hunts. What better than suikos?"

Hanzo thinks about the last time they hunted a suiko. It was a long three weeks watching the footsteps of the invisible suiko circle around the hut they built, containing its victim. When it finally collapsed and died, the creature lost its invisibility and was in the advanced stages of decomposition. Not much turns Hanzo’s stomach;  _ that _ had him dry heaving. 

"That might be too gruesome for those to watch, though." Hanzo looks at his bowl of fruit and yoghurt and his appetite is completely lost. With a shudder, he pushes it away.

Genji shrugs, looking at the bowl. "I'll put a warning up." He plucks another strawberry, sucking the yoghurt off it before eating it.

Picking up his coffee mug, Hanzo takes another sip. He looks at Genji, not bothered in the slightest by anything they have encountered. He could eat a steak while watching said footage from their upcoming suiko hunt. 

Hanzo eyes Genji’s new hairstyle. His long hair, which came halfway down his back and was longer than Hanzo's, is now shaved short on the back and sides. It is longer on top, combed from left to right and his bangs are the longest, which he is currently draping over his face and running his fingers through. 

Hanzo knew a change was imminent, with Genji leaving his hair tied up in a bun every moment of every day. He even went a couple of days without shaving, scaled back on his make-up use and seemed all-round more comfortable in his skin again. He didn’t tell Hanzo that he was going to an appointment yesterday, but it didn’t surprise him in any case. 

What  _ did _ surprise Hanzo, however, was that Genji returned home with his hair dyed green. As much as Hanzo was repulsed by the colour yesterday, it is growing on him today, and very much suits Genji’s energetic personality.

Before taking another sip of coffee, Hanzo mumbles, "At the very least, Natsuki will have something to say about your hair."

"You think so?" Genji flicks his head to get the hair out of his eyes as he sits up straight, a beaming grin on his face. He runs his fingers through his bangs  _ again _ . "I've got so many likes on Instagram!"

Hanzo  _ tsks _ . "I do not know how you can be infatuated with things like that. It is childish."

"Ugh, you're so boring, Hanzo. It's the twenty-first century, embrace it!” He brings his mug to his mouth. “Let go of the old ways," he says before taking a gulp.

"The 'old ways' are what keep us going." He gestures to the study with the flick of his head; the room contains all of their ancient lore books.

Genji finishes off the last of his coffee, placing the empty mug on the table. "Fine. You be the boring old man, I'll be the young, hip, lovable kid." Genji pulls his phone from his back pocket, looking at himself in the camera as he tousles his hair, flicking his head to get his hair out of his eyes. He pouts, jutting out his lower lip as he snaps a photo before tapping furiously at the phone.

Watching on, Hanzo fights the urge to cringe. He shakes his head before finishing his coffee. "We leave in an hour,” he says flatly. “Make sure you are ready to go."

Genji hums in acknowledgement, still lost in his phone. 

Sighing, Hanzo stands up, picking up the bowl and mugs. Appetite returned, he sets the mugs on the bench before he eats the rest of the fruit and yoghurt, placing everything in the dishwasher when he is finished.

With a pat on Genji’s shoulder as he passes, he heads into the bathroom, untying his hair from the messy bun it was in. He eyes his hair, falling past his shoulders, briefly entertaining the idea of cutting it short like Genji. Just imagining what the short hairs would feel like under his fingertips makes him shudder. He has had long hair his entire life and will continue to do so.

Turning on the shower, he peels off his t-shirt and sweatpants, placing them in a pile on the floor. Testing the water and adjusting the temperature, he chuckles at Genji's use of the words 'old man'. "It is not like you are not old yourself," Hanzo murmurs, eyeing his bridge piercing in the mirror. "I can be fun  _ and  _ spontaneous too."

* * *

Hanzo sighs, pulling up to the large house. The drive from Hanamura to Tsukuba took just over an hour, well and truly in the depths of the countryside. The roads this far out are dirt, and the house stands alone, neighbours on either side are a few hundred metres away.

Stepping out of the car, Hanzo looks at the brown dusting of dirt on the exterior. Running a finger along the hood and leaving a visible blue line, he rubs the dirt between thumb and finger before wiping it on his jeans. He will need to wash his car  _ again  _ when they get back to Hanamura.

Hanzo glances at Genji as he runs a finger along the spoiler before standing beside him. He wrinkles his nose at the dirt, wiping it on his hoodie.

Grabbing his duffel bag from the back seat, Hanzo closes the door and locks the car with the button on his keychain. "Ready?" he asks, glancing at Genji.

"Let's just get this over with," Genji groans, approaching the door. 

Hanzo follows behind Genji as he presses the doorbell. A few moments pass before a middle-aged woman answers the door. Hanzo considers himself a master of keeping his face neutral, though he cringes internally at her choice of dress; a pair of tight navy blue jeans and a two-sizes-too-small red shirt  _ with _ her midriff exposed. She bows, smiling as she stands up, looking between the both of them expectantly. 

Both Hanzo and Genji bow and, fully bracing himself to be immediately accosted by the woman, Hanzo tenses. But when her eyes settle on Genji and she places a hand on his arm, Hanzo knows he is not the one who she is interested in any more. The look of complete surprise on Genji's face is priceless.

"Please, come in," she says, pulling Genji inside. 

Genji looks back at Hanzo, mouthing 'help me' as he follows beside her reluctantly. 

Hanzo absolutely grins at Genji’s misfortune, and he shakes his head in response, closing the door behind him. He follows them into her living room, she gestures to the cushions in her living space as she sits down on one, pulling Genji down with her. Hanzo takes a seat opposite them.

"It is good to see you two again," Natsuki says, barely giving Hanzo a second glance. She gives Genji her full attention, her eyes rake up and down his body, and she places a hand on his knee. "I like what you have done with your hair. It's so... sexy."

Hanzo puts a hand over his mouth and pretends to cough to hide his laughter, and Genji only scowls at him. Last time her infatuation with Hanzo was because of his bridge piercing, and this time, he is absolutely going to give Genji  _ more  _ shit then Genji gave him.

"What can we help you with today?" Genji asks after a moment. If Genji is eager to get on with the job, then he  _ must  _ be suffering. This will be fun indeed.

"Upstairs, in the guest room.” She gestures upstairs with a flick of her hand, maintaining eye contact with Genji. “I can smell smoke, even though I have not burned anything. My grandfather used to burn leaves in his backyard and would often smell like smoke. I think he is visiting me."

Hanzo nods. "Is there any other behaviour to suggest there is a spirit? Cold patches, things moving across the room, flickering lights?" 

"No, nothing like that. I just want to know if he is here.” She looks at Genji’s hand and grabs it, before longingly looking into his eyes. “I want to tell him I miss him."

"You do know we are renowned for  _ removing _ spirits from homes, not to pass messages of love between you and the spirit world," Hanzo says, frustration carrying on his tone. He knew this would be a waste of time, yet he is still annoyed by her request.

Natsuki glances at the envelope sitting on the table. "There is extra in there for you. For your time and coming all the way from the city."

Hanzo picks up the envelope and looks inside, counting the notes. Easily two hundred thousand yen; double what they would normally charge for an initial consultation. He stuffs the envelope into his duffel bag as he stands up. 

"The guest room?" Hanzo asks, glancing at the staircase.

"Yes. Second door on the left," she murmurs, without breaking eye contact with Genji.

Hanzo bows his head and looks at Genji, who mouths a silent 'hurry'. Hanzo only smirks as he casually strolls over to the stairwell. He would take his time with this just to see Genji suffer.

Climbing the staircase, he glances at the old photographs on the wall. Some of children, some of immediate family members and one of an extended family, easily twenty people in the photo, ranging in age from babies to elderly. They are all dressed traditionally, and he cannot pick Natsuki from the pictures.

On the landing, he glances out the window to the right. From up here he can the neighbour’s house, a few hundred metres away. Beyond that, it appears there is a tea plantation. "We are way out in the middle of nowhere," Hanzo mutters, walking past the first closed door on his left before stopping at the second. 

He slides the shoji screen open, taking a moment to look around. A single futon lies against the wall on his right side, a desk with a chair and a vase of fake flowers on top are on the left. Closing the screen behind him, he sees a wardrobe tucked in the corner between the door and the wall, sliding that door reveals a very small and empty closet space. 

He places his duffel bag on the desk as he approaches the window, looking out. He can see the house they passed to get here, a closer neighbour than the one on the right side. He looks left and right, noticing a black patch amongst the green foliage of the neighbour's yard. 

"That would be the source of your smoke smell," Hanzo mutters. Despite it, knowing full well there are no spirits here, he has been paid to see if there is, and will do just that. Walking to the desk and opening the duffel bag, he pulls out sandalwood incense, the holder, and a lighter, arranging them on top before igniting the end.

He picks up the duffel bag and the chair from the desk, placing it in the centre of the room. Sitting down, he drops the bag beside him before he unzips his hoodie, shouldering it off, draping it over the back of the chair.

Shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes, he lays his hands palm up on his thighs, relaxed. He rolls his neck, takes deep, controlled breaths, noticing a lingering, subtle smell of smoke in the room before the first hints of sandalwood waft over.

After a few minutes of controlled breathing, Hanzo's heart rate has come down significantly and he hovers on the edge of unconsciousness. The smell of sandalwood intensifies, his skin begins to prickle as the dragons awaken. 

Steadying his breathing, his vision goes pitch black for a moment before returning. Looking through the dragon’s eyes, they scan the room, searching for anything paranormal in the immediate area. No auras detected, which does not surprise Hanzo in the slightest. 

Another few minutes of controlled breathing and he expands the search, encompassing the house and the neighbour’s houses. An influx of activity hits him and the world goes blinding white. 

With each slow inhale and exhale Hanzo takes, individual ribbons of colour start to appear. Blues, pinks and purples are filtered out, auras for physical creatures like the suiko or ōkami, disappear like smoke on the wind. Oranges, reds, and browns then fade; auras for tsukimono—possession spirits, like the inugami. Several grey wisps remain, the aura Hanzo is interested in. It does not cease to amaze him at how many wandering ghosts, trapped between worlds, are present in a given location, and he is glad that most of them are harmless.

He begins to narrow the search area, and one by one the grey wisps fade away, until Hanzo is alone in the room he started in. 

Hanzo takes deep breaths, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. His skin prickles as the dragons return to him, and he focuses on the smell of sandalwood to bring him back to reality. 

After a few moments, his eyes flutter open and he inhales sharply. He presses his fingers to his temples as the throbbing in his head almost has him doubling over. 

Once the pain starts to subside, he reaches into his duffel bag, grabbing the bottle of electrolyte drink, cracking the lid and drinking over half of it in a series of gulps. Then, he pulls out a candy bar, unwrapping it and eating it as if it is his first meal in days. 

Shivering, his shirt sticks to him with sweat. He finishes the last of the candy bar and the electrolyte drink before tossing the wrapper and empty bottle back into the bag. He feels around for the towel he packed, unrolling it to reveal a spare t-shirt and deodorant. 

Placing the deodorant between his legs and draping the t-shirt and towel over his knees, he peels the sweat-soaked shirt over his head, dropping it on top of the bag. He wipes himself down, bundling the discarded shirt into the towel before placing them in the duffel bag too. He douses himself in deodorant, dropping the can into the bag before sliding on his t-shirt and his hoodie.

With a nod, he finally feels human enough to stand up. Slowly, he holds onto the back of the chair, still lightheaded and suddenly—although expectedly—nauseous from communing with the dragons. 

No easy feat by any means, decades of discipline has allowed Hanzo to ascertain precisely what he needs to do so his recovery is as smooth as possible. The electrolyte drink of course counters the massive fluid loss and the candy bar, the first of many, helps with quick release energy in the short term. Within an hour, his body will be begging for a proper meal, and tonight he can expect to sleep for at least twelve hours. While the physiological effects will always be felt, dealing with the headache and nausea is nothing compared to the full two days of bed rest he had to endure in the early days of communing.

With a final breath as the wave of nausea passes, he stands up straight, letting go of the chair and once confident, picks it up and places it back at the desk. He extinguishes the incense, placing the holder and the spent sticks into a plastic bag, ensuring not to send any ash flying into the air, before stuffing it into the duffel bag. Zipping it up, he checks the room to make sure it’s in the same state as when he entered, and he exits, closing the screen behind him. He proceeds downstairs cautiously, holding onto the banister, and walks into the living area, taking a seat back on the cushion.

"Is he here?" Natsuki asks.

"There is no one here. Your house is clean of spirits."

She looks at her hands in her lap and frowns. "Well that is a shame," she muses.

Hanzo stares at Natsuki with the full force of his disapproval. She has to be the  _ only  _ person he has encountered who is upset by a  _ lack  _ of paranormal activity. A true testament to her naivety. 

"I noticed your neighbour had a patch of burnt land in their yard,” Hanzo says calmly, evenly, despite his annoyance. “I would surmise that is where the smell of smoke came from."

She nods slowly. "Perhaps."

"I am sorry we could not be of more help," Genji says, placing a hand on her wrist.

"It is fine," she says, resting her hand on top of his. He does not recoil from the touch. In fact, he seems to be enjoying it, if the small smile on his face is anything to go by. 

Genji glances at Hanzo and winks before looking at her. "Anyway, we have other appointments today," he pulls his phone out of his hoodie pocket, "and we best be on our way."

Hanzo stands up and Natsuki and Genji follow. She whispers something in Genji’s ear which has the two of them giggling before they approach the front door. Hanzo watches on in full disbelief; middle-aged women were  _ never  _ Genji’s type.

"Thank you for coming all this way," Natsuki says, reserved.

"We're sorry we couldn't be of more assistance," Genji apologises  _ again.  _ Hanzo will definitely have to pull him up on this behaviour.

Stepping through the door, Hanzo turns and bows. Genji kisses Natsuki on the cheek before separating from her and standing by Hanzo's side, bowing. 

"Have a safe drive home," Natsuki says, smiling at Genji.

"We will," Genji replies, winking. Now Hanzo is wondering where the  _ real  _ Genji is, because the person beside him is  _ not  _ his brother.

Hanzo turns his attention to Natsuki and bows his head before heading to his car. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he unlocks the car, tossing the duffel bag in the back seat before hopping in. Genji gets in next to him, and he waves to Natsuki as Hanzo fastens his seatbelt. Shaking his head, he starts the ignition and places the car in reverse before driving off down the narrow street.

"What was that?" 

"What?"

"With Natsuki. You did not do anything, did you?" He cringes at the thought.

Genji snorts. "As if! Did you get a good look at her?"

"You tend to fuck anything that moves,” Hanzo says flatly. “I would not be surprised if  _ that _ now extended to middle-aged women."

"Jealous, are you?"

Hanzo glances at Genji’s stupid grinning face and rolls his eyes. "Then what was that back there?"

"I found it easier to tolerate her if I played along."

That makes absolutely no sense. "Whatever works," Hanzo sighs.

Genji only hums, lost in his phone. The drive back to Hanamura is long and spent in silence, the only noise is the softly playing electronic music out of the radio. It is made even worse by this random traffic on the highway. Three lanes on a one hundred kilometre speed limit highway down to a crawl, at two in the afternoon on a Wednesday!

"What the fuck is taking so long?" Genji groans. He reaches for the duffel bag in the back seat, pulling out two candy bars from the side pocket, handing one to Hanzo.

"Accident, maybe?" Hanzo unwraps the bar, taking a bite.

"No, there aren't any traffic alerts," Genji says around his mouth full of food. 

It's another fifteen slow minutes when they finally reach the cause of the traffic—three police cars and an ambulance are pulled on the side of the highway, a red Corolla sits between them. Coasting by slowly, Genji lowers the window, and climbs almost half out of it to get a look.

"I think that might be another  _ wolf  _ attack," Genji says, sitting back down. "The body looked pretty fucked up."

Traffic now non-existent beyond the hazard, Hanzo waits until Genji is fastened in his seatbelt before flooring it up to the speed limit. He glances at Genji who is buried in his phone.

"Yep, Reddit's saying another wolf attack. The person who called it in posted it up."

Hanzo hums. "Three attacks in three days, and this one was not in the city," he muses. "This isn’t the work of a lone wolf."

Genji squeals. "So you mean we're going to investigate this?"

Hanzo glances at Genji, raising an eyebrow. "There will be much research to do, and I expect you to help with it."

"Are you kidding? Random wolf attacks that  _ aren't  _ ōkami and the potential resurfacing of the inugami? This is going to be fucking cool!"

Hanzo looks at Genji, stunned. He expected to have to put up more of a fight. He  _ expected _ a fight at the very least, Genji and research are two things that don't go hand in hand. "You realise we might not even find anything?" 

"There are probably many places we can start at least," Genji says, lost in his phone. 

"We have encountered many of them, so its aura will be easy to identify if we happen to be in the vicinity of an attack."

Genji hums. "I'm so recording this hunt!" He taps his phone before extending his arm and recording himself. "Wednesday, March twenty-eighth, two-nineteen p.m. We've just driven past the victim of the third suspected wolf attack on the freeway. At this stage, our list of yokai includes inugami, ōkami, okari inu, a lone or pair of kama itaghi perhaps, purely based on their animalistic nature alone. The next thing Hanzo and I will be doing is to dig through lore, see if we can narrow down that list based on what we know." He glances to Hanzo and smirks. "Yep, I said  _ 'we'.  _ You know that if  _ I'm  _ researching lore that the hunt  _ must  _ interesting!" 

Hanzo just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

He turns to face Hanzo. "Look, look! He's sitting here rolling his eyes at me—"

Hanzo tries to bat the phone out of Genji's hands. He pulls it away and laughs. Flicking his head to get his bangs out of his eyes, he holds out his two fingers in a peace sign. "All right, Genji checking out!"

* * *

The two bowls of ramen are set down in front of them and Genji sighs, smiling wide. "Norifumi, you are a gentleman and a scholar."

The head chef furrows his brow and shakes his head before turning to walk away. 

"Thank you," Hanzo calls before he disappears behind the beaded doorway leading into the kitchen. Norifumi only raises his hand in response.

Using his chopsticks to pick up a clump of noodles, Hanzo slurps them up quickly, not bothered by the hot broth. They eat in relative silence, both buried in their phones trying to out-compete each other on who can figure out what is killing these people. 

Hanzo goes through a list of creatures, the same ones Genji listed in the car ride over to Rikimaru Ramen, and none of them fit the MO before them. Having already discounted the ōkami and okari inu, the kama itagi could be a possibility, though a slim one at that. Kama itagi, usually a trio of siblings and in most cases triplets, always work together, and maim their victims in some sort of sick, twisted playtime. However, they heal their victims and apply an amnesia spell, never leaving anyone harmed or any the wiser. 

There is a first time for everything, however.

But as it stands, the frontrunner is the inugami. Unfortunately, there is literally  _ no _ chatter online to even indicate that an inugami-mochi is operating. Perhaps they have learned from lessons past that they can get away with this kind of  _ behaviour _ if they keep their mouths shut about it.

Empty bowls in front of them, Hanzo sips on his iced tea. He has a list of creatures, and the next thing he needs to do is cross-reference them with his lore books. He will win this bet against Genji, a week's worth of cooking  _ and  _ cleaning is on the line.

Picking up his glass and drinking the last of his tea, he hears glass crash to the ground, followed by an ear-splitting scream. He turns to see a woman pressed up against the wall, eyes darting left and right as she covers her ears.

"Looks like someone's had too much to drink," Genji says. 

The woman rocks back and forth. "Can't anyone hear that?!" 

Hanzo listens out, and all he can hear are the sounds of the street. Nothing at all out of the ordinary.

"Think she's on something?" Genji whispers.

Hanzo shrugs. "I don't know..." He looks around, and no one is tending to the woman, who is now in a fit of hysterics. She must be here alone.

"Can't you hear that?!" she screams, looking at Hanzo. The sheer terror in her voice sets him on edge.

Hanzo stands up, approaching the woman and sits opposite her. She covers her mouth, an apparent attempt to keep her volume down. "What can you hear?" Hanzo asks calmly.

"Growling," she says, voice muffled behind her hands.

"Growling?" Hanzo listens out for it again, and can't hear anything of the sort over her shallow breaths.

She pulls her hands away. "A dog's growling,” she whispers. “Can't you hear it?" 

"No," Hanzo says, looking at Genji as he approaches, taking a seat next to her.

"We can't hear anything," Genji says gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Can you describe it?”

She screams, pointing at the entrance to the shop. "Oh, fuck. It's there!"

Hanzo glances to the empty doorway, then back at the woman. Frozen in terror, she only stares. "There is nothing there."

She jolts upright, climbing on top of the table and runs for the second exit to the restaurant. Hanzo follows behind her as she sprints past the arcade, and ends up down a dead end alleyway. She hides behind a dumpster, crying and rocking back and forth, hands over her ears and eyes squeezed tight. Hanzo places a hand on her shoulder and she recoils.

"It is fine,” Hanzo says. He's not sure that she even hears him, but he tries anyway. “Everything will be fine."

Her breathing quickens and she squeals before slapping a hand over her mouth. Hanzo looks down the alleyway, listens for  _ anything  _ that sounds remotely like a dog but there is nothing there. His attention is drawn back to the woman when she takes a deep breath and holds it, keeping as still as she can. Both hands over her mouth now, she flinches like something is touching her, tears stream down her face. 

Then, she lets out a blood curdling scream. She clamours to get up, but trips on the cobblestones, falling to the ground. She tries to lift herself up, but is forced back down by an invisible force and rolled onto her back. 

Hanzo watches on frozen as she screams in terror. The woman thrashes and tries to move but can't, whatever invisible animal has her pinned is clearly stronger and larger than her. It's all in vain when puncture wounds appear on her throat and long scratches on her torso, ripping her clothes and tearing her skin and flesh down to the bone as if it were paper. Her agonizing screams die in her throat, her arms fall to her sides. With her dying breath, she looks at Hanzo; lifeless, still. 

The alleyway is silent. All Hanzo can hear is his rapid shallow breaths as he watches blood spill onto the cobblestones. Back pressed against the wall of the building behind him, he is frozen, staring at this woman who is looking back at him with her dead eyes.

Hanzo startles when he feels something on his shoulder. He looks at the hand, following the arm up to see Genji crouched down beside him.

"Anija, it's just me," Genji says, quiet. 

Hanzo nods, looking into Genji’s eyes. They shimmer an emerald green, sparkling in the afternoon light. "Did you..."

"Yeah, Hanzo, I did. I tried communing, but I couldn’t sense it.” He looks at the body, swallowing audibly. “What did this?"

"I...” Hanzo looks at the woman. “I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably say that Jesse doesn't show for a little bit 😅


	2. A Bad Deal

Hanzo has barely said three words all evening, and Genji is worried. 

They assisted police with their enquiries as best they could. The investigator told them that this was the first attack to have witnesses, so every single gory detail was crucial for their investigation. 

Of course, they had to lie and say they  _ didn't  _ witness the attack itself. People who aren't in this business just don't understand, and more than once they've been told that they're crazy. Hanzo told them that he lost track of her after she left the restaurant, and by the time he found her, she was dead. They did confirm, though, along with everyone in Rikimaru Ramen, that the woman could hear a dog growling when no one else could.

The police are under the belief there is a wild animal loose in the city and have locked it down. He and Hanzo were sent home, and now, eight hours later, they sit in their living room and haven't moved from the couch. 

The TV is playing some old American sitcom from the eighties in the background and is the only noise that fills the room. Genji has tried his hardest to cheer Hanzo up, to get his mind off what he saw, but he won't speak. Nothing more than 'I could not save her'.

Genji swallows the lump in his throat as he nurses his glass of vodka. While neither of them are strangers to death, there were countless people murdered by their hands when they were bound by family duty and honour, this counts as the first time they have witnessed the death of an innocent person and there was absolutely nothing they could do to stop it.

He watches Hanzo as he brings his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. Genji knows there was nothing he could have done to stop the attack. And after calling forth his dragon, he now knows they are dealing with something they haven’t encountered before. While a hindrance, it is extremely helpful as it rules out  _ a lot _ of yokai and monsters.

Hanzo sighs, analysing the last of the vodka in his glass, tilting it and watching the alcohol climb the walls. There have only been a handful of times Genji has seen Hanzo like this, choosing a hard liquor like vodka instead of the usual sake or umeshu in an effort to get drunk, and it is painful to watch every time. Considering Hanzo has not had anything to eat since the ramen either, this will hit him hard.

Genji moves from the armchair to the couch, sitting next to Hanzo as he places a hand on his back, trying again to comfort him. "There is nothing you could have done, anija. You cannot blame yourself for her death."

"I was powerless," he mumbles.

"Yes, you were. That is not a bad thing. How can you stop something you cannot see?"

Hanzo only hums, eyeing the glass of vodka before downing the lot. “I should have tried to pull the animal off her. Not just stare and watch her die,” he says, pouring himself another; this glass is his sixth. 

Genji takes a sip of vodka. He witnessed the entire affair himself, also could have just as easily pulled the animal off her. Strangely, he does not feel any remorse. He wonders if that makes him a psychopath. 

"The only way to avenge her death is to hunt the thing that killed her," Genji says, hoping Hanzo will take the bait now that he is drunk and talkative.

Hanzo laughs bitterly. "Our list... will be shorter now. Or maybe larger. I don't know," he says, words slurred.

"All right, I think you've had enough, anija." Genji tries to grab Hanzo's glass but Hanzo shakes his head, drinking the rest and reaching for the bottle again. He has the speed and grace of a baby, and Genji grabs it before Hanzo can.

"Not enough," Hanzo growls. He kicks his legs to the ground and tries to stand, but falls to the couch.

Genji bites his tongue to stop from saying something unhelpful. This would make the fourth time he has seen Hanzo this drunk, and the first time he’s had this much to drink after communing with the dragons. He will feel like absolute shit in the morning. 

“How about I take you to bed?" Genji suggests, placing a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

Hanzo shakes his head wildly. "No."

Genji sighs. "I'm taking you to bed," he says flatly, tucking his hand under Hanzo's arm and pulling him up. Hanzo stumbles, falling back on the couch, and Genji almost falls on top of him. "Yep, definitely time for bed."

"I am not tired."

"I don't care, anija, you have had too much to drink and you can't function." Genji resists the urge to reach out when Hanzo tries—and fails—to stand up again. "You're currently a danger to yourself."

"Fine," Hanzo huffs, stabbing Genji in the chest with a finger. "You are not to research the invisible wolf without me."

"I won't, anija." It's a lie, but anything to get Hanzo to go to bed. "Come on."

Hanzo nods, jerking his head back and forth like a child. Taking a breath and holding it, Genji pulls Hanzo to standing and leads him to his bedroom, stopping beside the bed. 

"Think you can undress yourself?"

Hanzo nods again, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head. After struggling, he manages to wriggle his way out of it, leaving his hair an absolute mess. 

Genji takes the shirt, draping it over his shoulder. It has blood on it, and despite suggesting multiple times that Hanzo should shower, or at least change into something more comfortable, Hanzo refused. He isn't sure if Hanzo noticed. “I’m going to get you a glass of water, are you able to get out of your jeans?”

“I’m not a baby, Genji,” Hanzo growls, stumbling over literally nothing and grabbing the nightstand for balance.

Genji bites his tongue yet again as Hanzo brings his hands up to the button on his jeans. With a nod, he exits the room and heads to the adjoining bathroom, filling a cup with water. When he returns, Hanzo is lying on the bed, jeans around his knees and laughing.

“I fell down!” Hanzo tries to sit up but falls back to the bed.

Placing the glass on the nightstand, Genji places a hand on Hanzo's wrist. "Let me," he says, pulling Hanzo's skinny jeans off him. They're hard enough to get out of when sober, so he will let that one slide. “For once I’m glad you decided to wear underwear, anija,” he mumbles. 

Hanzo hums and smiles. “They were very uncomfortable,” he says, climbing under the covers. He sits up, taking a gulp of water before sliding down and bringing the blankets up to his neck. After shuffling for what seems like forever, he finally settles down and closes his eyes. 

“Goodnight,” Genji says quietly. When Hanzo doesn’t say anything, he turns to leave.

"Genji."

"Yeah?"

Hanzo opens his eyes. "Thank you."

Genji smiles. "You're welcome, anija." He turns again, approaching the bedroom door.

"Genji."

Closing his eyes for a moment and taking a breath, he turns to face Hanzo. "Yeah, Hanzo?"

"No research."

"I won't."

"Good." Hanzo turns to his side, resting on his elbow to take another gulp of water before settling back down. "You are a good brother, Genji," he says closing his eyes. There’s a moment of silence, followed by, “I love you."

"I love you too, anija. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Genji quickly clicks off the light and closes the door before Hanzo calls him back a third time. He gets very clingy when drunk and while Genji adores it, it gets tiring. 

Taking a deep breath in, then out, he heads to the study to turn on his computer. While it boots up, he grabs his glass and the vodka from the living room, pouring himself more. He detours into the kitchen to place the bottle back in the pantry, and while he is there, he grabs a packet of chips. Rounding back into the study, he sits with a weary groan, looking at the time in the corner of the screen, reading 10:49 p.m.

He knows he’ll feel like shit in the morning without proper rest or food, but if there’s one good thing about communing with his dragon, he will be out like a light when he does sleep.

Grabbing a handful of chips and munching them down, the first thing he searches for is 'invisible wolf'. It brings up a myth from England about a couple of children who come across a mostly eaten body before disappearing without a trace. In that case, the wolf attack stopped when the woman died, it did not kill to eat, so that ticks one box. However, it seemed to have used the body as bait for the children before taking them. Considering neither he nor Hanzo disappeared, he can rule that one out.

He takes a sip of vodka, picking up a pen in his left hand and tapping it on the table. Searches for 'invisible dog', 'invisible tiger' and 'invisible bear' also come up short. 

From there, he stumbles upon an article out of America which seems to have a similar case to what they’re working on. Bodies mutilated by a wolf or other large creature officially, though unofficially, witnesses are claiming that it was an invisible animal.

That leads him to a dark corner of the internet, linking pictures of the victims in the States. Genji brings up the images of the victims in town and they are almost a direct mirror image, throat wounds and large scratches down the chest and stomach. 

He reads the comments in the thread, there are a few suggestions that the attacks were an elaborate prank. Others stating they have proof of a wildcat as being the culprit. There is one suggestion saying that the answer is in a series of novels called ‘Supernatural’. He follows the link to a website which has them online, leaving the tab open; he'll take a proper look at them later.

But after coming up with nothing after that, he reaches out to a hunter friend who has contacts in America, in an effort to see if anyone there can help.

>>YokaiSlayer_001 [00:14:36 2012-03-29]: Yo! Genji here. Hope life isn’t treating you too badly. 

>>YokaiSlayer_001 [00:14:58 2012-03-29]: I have a favour to ask.

>>YokaiSlayer_001 [00:16:02 2012-03-29]: We have come across an invisible dog. We assume, anyway based on the victim’s ramblings before she was mauled to death by the thing. We couldn’t see or hear it. It killed her and left. Was wondering if you knew anything like this, or could hit me up with someone who might?

>>YokaiSlayer_001 [00:20:43 2012-03-29]: This one has us stumped, we have no idea where to start. Thanks, girl.

Genji waits half an hour before closing the app. Odds are she’s asleep anyway. He should go to bed, too, but he’s too wired. Finishing the last of the chips, he looks at the list of open tabs, clicking through all of them and closing down the unhelpful ones until he gets to the one with the books which supposedly have the answer he’s looking for. With a shrug, he downloads the link and starts reading.

* * *

"Genji."

Groaning, Genji squeezes his eyes shut tighter. A hand then settles on his shoulder, shaking gently.

"Genji, wake up."

"Ten more minutes," he says swatting the hand away. It doesn’t matter though, the damage is already done. Taking a deep breath, he is hit with the smell of coffee and toast, and cracking an eye open, he follows the hand on his shoulder up a tattooed arm before settling on Hanzo’s face; eyes bloodshot, skin pale, and hair dishevelled.

"Fuck, Hanzo, you look like shit."

"You are one to talk,” Hanzo bites back. “And I still managed to make you breakfast." He looks at the desk, and Genji follows his gaze to a mug and plate beside him.

Genji chuckles, sitting up. A line of drool connecting between his mouth and table breaks and he shudders, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before wiping away the drool on the desk with his sleeve. "Thanks, anija." Genji takes a sip of coffee, closing his eyes and savouring the bitterness. He opens them, eyes settling on Hanzo, sitting on his desk chair. "How are you feeling?"

Hanzo groans, running his hand through his hair in an effort to smooth it down. "Like I have taken on an entire nest of suikos on my own." He sips on his coffee. "I have taken aspirin and I plan on showering after the coffee."

"Did you spew?" Genji picks up a half-triangle of toast, spread with butter and strawberry jam, taking a bite.

"I did not. I have managed to eat some dry toast and keep that down."

"A good thing," Genji says before taking another two quick bites. 

"I thought I said no research without me," Hanzo says, looking at the monitor.

Genji follows his gaze, flicking his head to the side to get his bangs out of his eyes. "Of course I was going to research." When Hanzo frowns, Genji adds, “Sue me!”

Hanzo grumbles something under his breath, sitting back in his seat. "Did you find anything?"

“Nothing much,” Genji says with a shake of his head. “There seems to be similar attacks in the States, the wounds on the victims look the same as the ones here, but nothing to suggest it’s anything other than a wildcat or a staged event." Finishing his triangle of toast, he washes it down with a gulp of coffee. "I contacted a hunter friend of mine, asked her if she knows anything or anyone who can help." Genji opens the messaging app, reading his messages from the night before, and still no reply. He sighs, picking up the second half-triangle of toast. "I did find these cheesy novels about a pair of American hunters, they're fairly entertaining."

"That so?" Hanzo says flatly, taking a gulp of coffee. 

"Yeah, brothers, fight demons and shit."

"And shit?" Hanzo smirks.

"Ghosts and stuff.” Genji pauses, blowing on his coffee. He’s reluctant to tell Hanzo that the answer to the attacks could be in these works of apparent fiction. When there’s some kind of truth behind them, then he’ll share the details. “Based on the synopses, anyway. I read most of the first book last night, it wasn't the worst I’ve read but they’re enough of a guilty pleasure."

Hanzo finishes his coffee, holding the empty mug to his chest. "Whatever keeps you entertained, I guess." He stands up and pushes his chair back against his desk. "I am going to shower, then you are going to help me look through our lore books for anything on this thing that is hunting these people."

Genji rolls his eyes exaggeratedly and smirks. "Fine. I await your return." 

* * *

Genji stretches his arms over his head and leans back in his chair, his spine pops in several spots. Yawning, he closes the lore book; a dictionary of yokai. Of course, after speed-reading each page, looking for keywords like 'invisible', 'maul', and 'death', and reading whole passages on any large animal, they are no closer to discovering what their monster is.

Infuriatingly, the only yokai that makes sense is the inugami. It ticks all the boxes of this case, but it  _ can’t _ be because he would have sensed it in that alleyway.

"Perhaps it isn't even a Japanese creature," Genji says, rolling his head from side to side. He looks at the time on his phone, reading 2:47 p.m. They’ve been at this for four hours and counting. 

"Perhaps," Hanzo sighs, closing an ancient lore book which has been in the Shimada family for generations. It contains passages from their ancestors, documenting their hunts. They have yet to add to it. "The only yokai with the same  _ modus operandi  _ is the inugami. It is quite peculiar."

Genji hums. He wheels his chair over to his computer, giving the mouse a good shake to get the screen out of standby. It flickers to life, revealing the messaging app and still no reply from his friend. With a sigh, he stands. "Coffee?"

"Please," Hanzo says, moving onto another lore book. 

Genji cracks his knuckles as he enters the kitchen. Grabbing two mugs from the cupboard, he places one in the coffee machine, pressing start. While the machine does its thing, he checks the YouTube channel for any new messages.

He loves nothing more than reading messages of praise. There cannot be enough 'I love you's', and the 'I want to have your babies' ones, while slightly creepy, are hilarious to read. A fair chunk of messages are from sceptics who claim the videos are nothing more than special effects. Genji is fine with those messages, though, because it's the hit count that matters.

As the kitchen fills with the aroma of coffee, a notification from the messaging app pops up; his friend has finally replied back. The machine stops whirring, and blindly, he removes the mug, places the empty one in and hits start.

>>D.Va the Destroyer [14:50:57 2012-03-29] Hey hot stuff! I've actually been following these stories. I didn't think anything of them until your message.

>>D.Va the Destroyer [14:52:02 2012-03-29] Have you considered Hellhounds? I don't know if you have them in Japan, we don't have them in Korea but they're a big thing in America. 

>>YokaiSlayer_001 [14:53:32 2012-03-29] Never heard of them.

>>D.Va the Destroyer [14:54:10 2012-03-29] They're from Christian mythology. I know a guy, hunts demons specifically for a living. Dabbles in other things too but should be able to help.

>>YokaiSlayer_001 [14:55:24 2012-03-29] Cool! hmu!

>>D.Va the Destroyer [14:55:39 2012-03-29]  The Gunslinger

>>D.Va the Destroyer [14:55:44 2012-03-29] I told him you’d contact him.

>>YokaiSlayer_001 [14:56:48 2012-03-29] D.Va, my gorgeous girl, you're the best. I owe you!

>>D.Va the Destroyer [14:57:21 2012-11-07] No problems. Happy to help. Love the new hair, btw. It's bitching.

>>YokaiSlayer_001 [14:57:40 2012-03-29] (〃 ω 〃)

>>D.Va the Destroyer [14:58:00 2012-03-29] ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, Genji grabs both mugs and practically races back to the study. He sets the mugs down beside the computer and takes a seat. 

"Hanzo, my contact got back to me about someone who can help. And specifically, what the creature might be." He opens a browser, searching for 'Hellhound'.

Hanzo joins him, wheeling over on his chair. "Hellhound?"

"Yep." Genji opens the first link and speed reads through the article. He knows Hanzo will be reading it as fast as he can too. "Canine like beasts, check. Only seen by those who they come for, check. Physically rip their victims to shreds, check." Genji turns to face Hanzo, resisting the urge to shake him in his excitement given he has picked up his mug. "Anija, this has to be our monster."

Hanzo nods, reading the article. "It is a collector of souls, sent by a crossroads demon." He looks at Genji, frowning. "What is a crossroads demon?"

Genji looks back at the article, clicking on the link. The page opens up and Genji reads the article, this time taking his time because the image of a red-eyed human supplied in the article is the right kind of terrifying.

"A person asks for a wish, and their soul is payment?" Hanzo asks quizzically. "Are people really that idiotic?"

Humming, Genji leans back in his seat. "Apparently so. Do you think they're told that a Hellhound would hunt them down and send their soul to hell?"

"Surely not, then no one would make the deal," Hanzo says, tapping his finger against the lip of the mug. "The article said the usual amount of time the person is given is ten years, though that can vary." He looks at Genji. "What if the demon is no longer here?"

"We _should_ be able to summon it," Genji says absently, searching the article for the information. "Just need a few things… Photo of yourself, graveyard dirt, black cat bones, yarrow..." Genji closes his eyes, remembering his stocks of dried flowers and herbs, and he’s mostly certain he’s out of the plant. "I’ll have to check but should be able to get yarrow from the apothecary. Everything else is easy, I’ve got it all."

“And how do we hunt it?”

Genji skims the article, finding the information to hunt the demon. “Devil’s trap, holy water, exorcism…” He looks at Hanzo. “Where the fuck do we start with those? The only thing I can do is whip up a hex bag considering it says it’ll weaken it, but I bet it will be full of things I can’t get here.”

Hanzo hums, rubbing his chin. "You said that your contact gave us the name of a person who could help?"

"Yep," Genji says, opening the messaging app. He scrolls through the messages, clicking on the link D.Va gave him.

"The Gunslinger?"

"Sounds like an actual American cowboy," Genji says, excitement thick on his voice. He glances at Hanzo, waggling his eyebrows.

When Hanzo rolls his eyes, Genji laughs. "Not still into cowboys I hope, anija?" 

American Westerns were always Hanzo's favourite movies growing up, though he claims it was to compare to the original Japanese versions to see how bad Hollywood made them. That didn’t explain why he has seen some of them six times already. Genji suspects he has a crush on a young Clint Eastwood.

"Will you just contact the person?!" Hanzo says exasperated, gesturing to the monitor with his hand.

Genji smirks, turning back to the very bare profile of The Gunslinger. No picture, no biography listed. The only information on the page is a location: New Mexico, United States. Genji opens another browser and looks up the current time in New Mexico. "Hmm, nearly eleven-thirty p.m., we might catch him." Genji switches back to the messaging app, clicking on the green speech bubble.

>>YokaiSlayer_001 [15:25:10 2012-03-29] Hi! D.Va the Destroyer gave us your information. We're currently hunting what we suspect to be a hellhound summoned by a crossroads demon and she said you could help. 

Hanzo nudges Genji in the arm, and Genji moves over. 

>>YokaiSlayer_001 [15:26:48 2012-03-29] Three people have been mutilated so far, and we do not know how many more will die. We are in dire need of help with this matter. 

"Help me, Gunslinger, you're my only hope," Genji says, putting on his best Princess Leia voice to get under Hanzo's skin. He knows it’s a mission accomplished when Hanzo punches him in the arm. 

Genji rubs his arm before slipping his shoulder out of the jumper, a nice red spot is visible. That will bruise. He glances at Hanzo who holds his fist up again. Genji laughs, throwing his hands up in front of him as he pushes off the ground with his feet, scooting backwards in his chair. 

_ That  _ was totally worth it just for the look on Hanzo's face alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D.Va cameo! So while Hanzo and Genji are 28 and 26 years old respectively (iirc), D.Va is her canon age of 19.
> 
> Also, we're one step closer to meeting Jesse 😉😏


	3. The Gunslinger

Hanzo drums his fingers on the desk impatiently. It has been almost twenty-four hours since they first made contact with The Gunslinger, and still no word from the person. In that time, another _ two _ bodies have been discovered on the outskirts of the city; both found the same way the other three were—mutilated by what authorities are _ still _ calling a wolf attack.

Huffing, Hanzo narrows his eyes at the messaging app, _ willing _ The Gunslinger to call already. There is absolutely nothing he can do to help these people—the woman in the alley was proof enough. He has been living with overwhelming guilt, he _ never _ allows the body count to reach this number when tracking yōkai. 

The only thing he has done, all he _ can _ do until The Gunslinger gets in touch, is read and re-read all the lore he can find on hellhounds and crossroads demons. He has even marked three locations on a map he printed; crossroads where he believes the demon could be working.

If the demon is still here, that is.

Now the only thing to do is wait. Wait for another person in another time zone to get back to them. He knows the person is probably busy with a hunt, but it does not make waiting any easier.

Sighing deeply, Hanzo stands up and leaves the room. Staring at the computer won't magically make The Gunslinger call, and he can't focus on anything else at the moment. 

Heading into the kitchen, he grabs a mug from the cupboard, placing it in the coffee machine and pressing start. The machine whirrs to life, and while he waits he gets a glass, filling it with water and gulping it down.

"Anything?" Genji asks from the couch.

"Not yet." Hanzo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, placing the empty glass in the dishwasher.

"He's probably just busy," Genji says, looking from his kindle to Hanzo to the coffee machine. When finished, Hanzo carries the mug to Genji. "Thanks, anija. How are you?"

Hanzo sighs, heading back into the kitchen. The twisted ball of guilt in his gut has killed his appetite, he hasn't eaten anything all day. There is nothing worse than being on someone else's time, especially when people's lives are literally at stake. He doesn't say anything, just shakes his head bitterly, placing the second mug into the machine and pressing start.

"You know there's nothing we can do? Holy water, exorcisms... it's not our thing."

"I know," Hanzo growls. He looks at Genji who offers a small smile. Huffing, he rubs his eyes hard enough to see stars. "It does not make waiting easier," he says, softer. He grabs the mug, wrapping his hands around it and bringing it to his chest. "Are you not guilty?"

Genji inhales and exhales deeply. "A part of me is, yeah. No one deserves to go out that way."

"That is very mature of you."

"I _ am _capable of being mature," Genji retorts. 

"Says the person with neon green hair."

Genji smiles brightly. "You love my hair."

"It is growing on me." Hanzo takes a sip of coffee before heading into the living room, taking a seat next to Genji. He looks at the kindle in his hands. "What are you reading?"

"Those ultra-cheesy books I mentioned yesterday.” He hands the kindle to Hanzo. “They're so bad they're good."

Hanzo reads the first sentence on the page, and the writing style is… something to be desired, to say the least. He sets the kindle on the coffee table. "And here I thought you were brushing up on lore," he mutters.

Genji _ tsks_. "It's practically lore." He picks up the kindle. "The way they describe taking out ghosts, it’s the same way—”

A cheerful jingle carries from the study. They turn to the room then look at each other and practically clamour to their feet, racing off.

"He's video calling," Genji says, placing his mug down before taking a seat in front of his computer. 

"It is about time," Hanzo mumbles, pulling up a chair next to Genji.

Genji answers the call and the image of a man appears. Hanzo’s heart skips a beat—a cowboy hat sits on his head, his red plaid shirt has the top two buttons undone, revealing a patch of hair at the hollow of his throat. He’s got long hair, sitting just above shoulder length and a wild, untamed beard. He looks like a cowboy and the name 'The Gunslinger' is a very appropriate one.

The Gunslinger winks and tips his hat, and Hanzo can't contain the smile that bursts from his lips. "Howdy, fellas. Sorry to keep you waitin'. Was on a hunt and only just got back."

Hanzo practically melts in his seat, getting lost in his silky smooth drawl. He could listen to the man speak for hours, and he has only heard him say three sentences.

"It's fine," Genji replies. "We know the hunter life can be a busy one."

The Gunslinger chuckles, low and throaty and is the most amazing little laugh Hanzo has ever heard. He readjusts the tan hat on his head. "Hoo boy, don't you know it." He pauses for a moment, smile widening on his face. "I wasn't expectin' two of you. Brothers?"

Hanzo looks at Genji, then at the monitor. "Yes," Hanzo says with a nod, voice practically a whisper. He clears his throat, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks. "Yes," he repeats, louder. "Have you had time to look into our case?" Shifting to work will hopefully be distraction enough to keep his excitement at bay.

The Gunslinger eases into a smile, leaning forward and adjusting in his seat. He looks somewhere off-screen, wrinkles appear between his brows and on the bridge of his nose. Gods, he is so fucking attractive; Hanzo wants nothing more than to kiss his face, breathe in his smell. He probably smells _amazing__. _

Narrowing his eyes, The Gunslinger smiles, looking back at the camera. "Yep, did a bit of quick readin' just before I called. Definitely seems like a hellhound that's botherin' y’all."

That snaps Hanzo back into reality. "Are you equipped to handle it?" 

The Gunslinger smirks slyly. "Is that an invitation?"

Hanzo takes a breath and holds it, leaning back in his seat. He was too forward; he has too much of his father's shortness in him. 

Genji looks at him and laughs. "Oh, anija!" He places a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and looks back at the screen. "What my _ eager _ brother means to say is that we have never encountered a demon from Christian faith before. We've researched the ways to destroy one and we just don't know where to start."

The Gunslinger hums. "Yeah, dealin' with a demon is tricky even when you're used to hunting them. They're slippery little fuckers."

Hanzo bursts into laughter, it dies in his throat when he settles on Genji who is looking back at him with a single eyebrow raised. He snaps his shut, realising _ now _ that the statement was in no way funny. 

Taking a breath, Hanzo glances at the monitor, The Gunslinger grins and winks. With it levelled at him, it awakens something in Hanzo’s core that has been absent for a _ long _ time, he feels a slight tingle in his groin.

With the slow, disapproving shake of his head, Genji looks at the monitor. "We haven't attempted to hunt the demon. We don't even know if it's still around. What I've read suggests demons hold contracts for ten years before collecting souls."

"Ten years is the norm," The Gunslinger murmurs, "but not unheard of to be shorter. Could even be one year."

"The woman who was attacked was young," Hanzo says. "In her twenties, early thirties at a maximum."

"Might be you're dealin' with a short contract." The Gunslinger pauses, looking down before his eyes snap up. "To answer your earlier query about the demon bein' there, we can summon it, no problems. Doesn't matter where they are. All we need to know is the crossroads they're workin'."

Hanzo nods, looking at the map beside him. "I have marked three potential locations where there are crossroads."

"Nice one..." The Gunslinger frowns, then eases into a grin. "Well, where are my manners? The name's Jesse McCree." He tips his hat and winks, apparently a required part of his introductions; not that Hanzo is complaining.

"I'm Genji, and this is my completely smitten brother Hanzo." Genji drapes an arm over Hanzo's shoulders, and Hanzo rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And Hanzo..?" 

Hanzo inhales sharply as Jesse says his name. It sounds so perfect with the drawl, and the pronunciation is actually impressive given the accent. Hanzo only nods, at a complete loss for words. 

"That's some good work with the crossroads," Jesse says. "That's half the work done right there."

Hanzo smiles. "I prefer to be prepared as best I can, as early as possible."

"A very good mentality to have, Hanzo."

Hanzo is not sure, but he might have just squealed. He looks at Genji who glances at him, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

"I'm heading into town tomorrow to pick up yarrow,” Genji says, “otherwise we have everything we need here to summon the demon."

"Even black cat's bones?" 

Genji shrugs sheepishly as he eases into a smirk. "I use them from time to time."

"Witches?" Jesse asks, and Hanzo catches a hint of disdain. 

"We will explain face to face," Hanzo says placing a hand on Genji’s shoulder and squeezing gently. They might be talking with the most gorgeous man in existence, it does not mean Hanzo yet trusts him fully. "If you wish to help out, that is."

"Sure thing, darlin'," Jesse says with another wink. "As I said, I deal with demons most days and even then they're difficult to deal with. It'll be a load off my mind if I'm there right beside you instead of wonderin' if the demon's wearin' you as a meat suit or worse, killed you."

Hanzo cannot help the grin that bursts on his lips. "How soon do you think you can be here?"

Jesse exhales noisily, leaning back in his seat and stretching his arms above his head. The barest hint of skin peeks between his jeans and shirt, enough that Hanzo can see a thick band of hair trailing down from his navel, disappearing in his jeans. Fuck, all Hanzo wants to do is to kiss that trail, right to his cock; Hanzo bets that he's long and thick, and he knows he'll be able to take him. 

Jesse settles back down, sighing. "I reckon first thing? It's almost midnight and I'd like to get some shut-eye before flyin' over to..."

"Hanamura," Hanzo finishes, imagining straddling Jesse's lap and exploring every inch of his chest. 

"Hanamura," Jesse says. He looks off to the side, typing something on his computer as he brings his right hand up, resting his head on his hand. "Can be on the ten a.m. flight out," he muses, leaning to the side and grabbing something out of his back pocket. His wallet, Hanzo assumes. "It's sayin' I'll land at six-fifteen the following morning, your time." He smiles sheepishly. "I hope that ain't too early for you."

"I will pick you up from the airport,” Hanzo says quickly. He would like some alone time with Jesse before Genji makes ridiculous comments about his attraction to him. “Genji likes to sleep in."

"And miss out on this?" Genji says, gesturing between the monitor and Hanzo. "No, I'm coming along too."

Hanzo rolls his eyes and fights the urge to argue with Genji about this. The last thing he wants is to be seen as petty in front of Jesse. "_ We _ will be there."

Jesse winks. "No worries, fellas. I'll catch you in a couple days," he says, tipping his hat.

Hanzo nods, and the call ends. He can see Genji looking at him grinning from ear to ear on the corner of his eye, and he does his best to ignore it, pushing him out of the way and opening a new browser. He types 'Jesse McCree New Mexico' into the search bar and hits enter, the page immediately opens with over forty-five thousand results. 

"Check Facebook," Genji suggests.

Hanzo shakes his head. "For someone who lists their name as 'The Gunslinger' on a messaging app, do you really think he will have a Facebook account?"

"You never know," Genji says, nudging Hanzo over. Hanzo pushes back, and the next thing that happens is a flinging of arms as they fight for the keyboard. 

When Genji gets the upper hand, Hanzo deems the fight to be beneath him. He sulks out of the room, heading to his bedroom to continue the search on his laptop.

He doesn't find much for three hours of searching. Facebook, of course, came up empty, as did Twitter. He found one old article from twenty years ago, a child of the same name who was orphaned in an apparent murder-suicide. There was a grainy black and white photo of a little boy who _ could _have been Jesse, but it was too hard to make out. 

There were no school records for any Jesse McCree who is now in his late twenties. He did find a criminal record—several counts of trespassing on private property. It is nothing to be too concerned about as both Hanzo's and Genji's records are larger.

Other than that, the man is practically a ghost; a professional, flying under the radar. Jesse seems genuine enough, though, and since he comes recommended, he has no reason to distrust him. 

Having said that, Jesse will be on their turf. He and Genji will have the upper hand if anything were to go south.

* * *

Hanzo tip-toes out of his bedroom, careful with his footing to avoid creaking the hardwood floors. He is sneaking out of the house without Genji knowing, so he can drive to the airport and pick up Jesse in peace, without Genji’s running commentary and judgemental eyes.

He enters the kitchen and eyes the coffee machine. It's too early in the morning to function properly without coffee, however making a cup will wake Genji, so that's out of the question. Boiling water for tea _ could _ be a possibility, but it is just as easy to just drive the fifteen minutes to the airport and pick up a takeout coffee there.

Grabbing his keys as silently as possible, he heads to the front door, slipping on his sneakers before slowly closing it behind him. The car waits for him in the driveway, he had washed it last night and left it out instead of parking it in the garage. The sound of the garage door opening alone would be enough for Genji to charge out of his room and be beside the car before it even opens fully, so he didn't want to risk it.

He unlocks the car and slides in, silently closing the door. As quick as he can, and as much as he knows he should let the car warm up for a minute before driving off, he starts the car, the engine roars to life. He pops in reverse and once clear of the driveway, he speeds off.

Taking an excited breath, Hanzo cannot help but grin as he turns onto the main road. He pulled it off, he got out of the house without Genji by his side. Genji will be annoyed, but he’ll deal with that later.

When he’s stopped at a set of traffic lights, he pulls his iPod from his pocket, connecting it to the car’s stereo system. Between glances at the lights, he selects the country music playlist he collated last night. The first song plays, a glorious melody of acoustic guitar and rich vocals, lamenting the end of a relationship. 

He turns up the volume and drums his fingertips on the steering wheel, humming in tune to the catchy beat— 

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU'RE CRUSHING HARD FOR THE GUNSLINGER!"

Hanzo startles, whipping around to look at the backseat; Genji is poking out from under a blanket. Of _ course _ Genji is here; Hanzo scolds himself for not checking it—that is a rookie mistake, hunter rule number one broken. On top of that, he is a fool for thinking that Genji wouldn’t have done exactly this.

Genji looks at him, grinning from ear to ear. He sits up, adjusting to sit in the middle and resting his forearms on both front seats. Taking his eyes off Hanzo, just for a moment, he points to the windscreen with a finger. "Light's green."

Hanzo takes a deep breath, wringing his hands on the steering wheel before driving off. He doesn't know what he is more annoyed about; the fact that he did not check the back seat or the fact that Genji caught him humming along to a genre of music he has called, on several occasions, sappy and annoying.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Hanzo looks in his rearview mirror, Genji is staring at him through it, waggling his eyebrows. He says nothing, just gives a noncommittal grunt.

"I bet you even tried to sneak out of the house thinking I was still asleep."

And with that, Hanzo lists another thing to add to his annoyance: he could have had his fucking morning coffee.

"I set my alarm a full hour before yours and waited in the car for you."

"Would you like a medal?" Hanzo spits.

"Oh, come on, anija, I'm just playing," Genji says, pouting. He leans over and hands Hanzo an iced coffee. "A peace offering, considering I know you wouldn't have made coffee thinking it would wake me."

Hanzo looks at it and sighs, taking it from Genji's hands. "Am I that predictable?"

"Hanzo, you have the same schedule, day in, day out," Genji says, deadpan. "You _ never _leave your car outside the garage, meaning you wanted to leave without waking me."

Stopping at another set of lights, Hanzo cracks open the iced coffee and takes a gulp, savouring the bitterness.

"Don't be annoyed, anija, we've been living together all our lives, I'm sure you know my tells for things."

Hanzo cannot help the small smile. "I did predict that you were going to cut your hair before you announced it."

Genji punches him in the arm softly. "See? Don't beat yourself up."

"I will be checking the back seat every time I get in my car now, regardless of whether you are beside me or not."

"I'd think you'd do that anyway?"

"Most times, yes. Not when I am trying to rush and sneak out."

"Which brings me to my next statement: you've got a crush on Jesse."

Hanzo sighs, driving off again. "I will admit he is very handsome."

"Enough to sleep with him?" Genji nudges him with his hand.

Hanzo scoffs. "Don’t be ridiculous. I would think he has someone in his life." That is what he has told himself every time he had thoughts of exploring every inch of Jesse’s skin with his fingertips, just so he _ doesn’t _ get his hopes up.

"You and I both know the hunter's life is a lonely one."

"You and I both know the reason why _ our _lives are lonely," Hanzo says bitterly. 

“It’s not like you’re going to ask him to stay and live with us. Just…” Genji trails off, sighing. “Who knows, he might be interested.”

Hanzo smirks. "He is attractive."

"You should flirt with him, see if he reciprocates,” Genji says, leaning back. "It'll be good for you to fuck someone. You've been super tense lately."

"I have not," Hanzo retorts.

"Oh, I must be mistaken," Genji says, sarcasm drowning his words, "you've been an absolute fucking delight."

Hanzo takes a deep breath, ignoring Genji. Maybe Genji is right, though. He tries to remember the last time he slept with someone… and he can't. Months, definitely. Maybe even a year? Perhaps more? Hanzo winces; that thought is fucking embarrassing. 

But as Jesse appears in his mind, it passes quickly. Jesse _ might _ have someone in his life, he might not. There is no harm in giving in, just in this moment, thinking about exploring the expanse of muscle across Jesse's chest, wondering just how much hair he is covered in. "Perhaps it has been a while."

Genji squeals. "Oh, I'm so excited, Hanzo! I'm going to make sure you fuck his brains out."

The image of Jesse's body against his, the feeling of being utterly _ squashed _ into the mattress, hips gyrating in rhythm invades his thoughts. Hanzo hums, he’s sure his cock twitches. Genji does not need to know about _ that_.

They remain silent for the rest of the drive, Hanzo remains stuck between focusing on the drive and wondering what Jesse smells like. With each passing moment, he finds himself growing more excited, and he can barely contain it as he pulls into the airport and parks the car. Iced coffee in hand, they proceed into the airport, waiting in arrivals.

Hanzo does a double-take when Genji pulls out a piece of paper, the word 'Gunslinger' written in large, blocky letters. Hanzo tries to snatch the sign out of his hands, but Genji twists his body away. The shit was always annoyingly faster than him.

"Do you think it is wise to have the word ‘gunslinger’ written on a piece of paper in an airport?" Hanzo growls, voice low.

"It's just a word, Hanzo." Genji looks at the piece of paper, smoothing it out against his chest from where it was crumpled. "Besides, do you really think he's going to be wearing his cowboy hat _ here?_ We need to make sure we spot him."

“We are looking for an American in an empty airport at six-thirty in the morning. I think we will…” Hanzo's heart skips a beat as a tall man rounds the corner, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. It’s the same cowboy hat, scruffy beard and red plaid shirt from the video call, but Jesse's look is completed with a tan leather jacket, jeans and cowboy boots. He doesn’t walk, he _ swaggers_; he exudes confidence and it is fucking attractive.

Jesse smirks as he approaches, lifting the brim of his hat with a single finger and winking. "Well, you must be Hanzo and Genji Shimada," he says, and Hanzo hangs off every syllable of that silky smooth drawl.

Genji looks up, then back at his sign. Hanzo grabs it from his hands and scrunches it up.

"_Hey!_" Genji says in Japanese.

_ "We did not need your stupid sign!" _

"Fellas, come on now, surely you're not fightin' over little ol' me?"

Hanzo instantly forgets the scrunched up piece of paper in his hands, looking at the tan hand on his shoulder, squeezing both gently and firmly and is all kinds of right. He can't help it then, wondering what _ that _ hand with _ that _ pressure would feel like around his cock. 

Mouth dry, Hanzo looks at Jesse, offering a smile. "Genji thought it wise to make a sign so we would not miss you."

Jesse chuckles, taking back his hand. "Hard to miss the fella with the green hair," he says, glancing at Genji, before giving Hanzo his full attention, "or his handsome brother."

Hanzo can feel the heat creeping up to his cheeks as he tries to contain his smile. He casts his eyes away from Jesse, suddenly bashful and wholly not his usual confident self. He sweeps his bangs behind his ear, keeping his eyes low.

“Right,” Jesse says, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “What’s the situation with our hellhound problem?”

Hanzo looks up at Jesse, that was the kick he needed to switch into professional mode. “There have been no attacks in the last twenty-four hours.”

Jesse nods. “Well, hopefully, it’ll be the last of ‘em.”

“Hopefully—”

“There y'are! I was starting to think you left without me!”

Hanzo frowns, looking past Jesse at the woman walking towards them. His curiosity is piqued as he settles on her; she’s got her own black hat, a blue plaid shirt underneath a long black coat, black jeans tucked into knee-high boots. 

His eyes catch on her long white hair, tied up loosely and resting over her right shoulder. She smirks dangerously, almost like a viper ready to strike. She’s sexy in her own way, and dressed like that _with_ that drawl? Hanzo wasn’t prepared to have _ two _ gorgeous people to thirst over. 

She stands beside Jesse, resting her elbow on his shoulder and looking between him and Genji. “You didn’t say anything about two of ‘em,” she stage whispers in Jesse's ear.

“You didn’t say anything about two of you, either,” Genji says without skipping a beat. He smiles, sickly sweet, and Hanzo knows that smile—he’s annoyed about this change in development. In reality, Hanzo should too, but his lizard brain has full control at the moment. “I’m Genji,” he says, holding out his hand. 

“Ashe,” she replies, shaking his hand. She looks at Hanzo, a smile teases her lips. “You must be Hanzo.”

Hanzo nods, offering his hand. “A pleasure,” he says, neutral. “Have you come to assist with this hunt?”

“Sure have,” Ashe drawls, looking at Jesse. “_Jess _ here thought facing a crossroads demon alone, with _two_ people who _ don’t _ know how to handle one, while in a country he’s never been to, would be a good idea.”

“You doubt my skills?" Jesse asks, looking at her. It's a challenge, and years of friendship and history radiate off his smirk.

Ashe matches his smirk with one of her own, along with a raised eyebrow. “What’s our rule? Never hunt a demon alone. _ Especially _ a crossroads demon.” She glances at Hanzo. “I’m just _ too _attached to him, y’know.”

_ Too attached_.

It’s like glass breaking. But instead of being _ jealous _ of what they have, only because he’s lived long enough not to let such simple emotions get the better of him, he wonders if the _ both _ of them would be up for celebrating after this hunt since they’re clearly a couple. 

“Aww, come on now,” Jesse says. He looks at Hanzo. "I'm sure that between the three of us it would've been a piece of cake."

"And what happens if a demon wears them as a meat suit? We’re shielded, they ain’t, then it’s three against one.”

Jesse looks at Hanzo. “I trust y’all, don’t worry. Got some trinkets you boys can wear that’ll prevent possession. And Ashe here has some valuable knowledge and skills I don't which took precedence." 

“Have you been here before?” Genji asks Ashe.

“Spent a semester of college in Tokyo.” She smirks at him. “_I've been dying to come back and someone’s got to make sure he doesn’t get his ass kicked,_” she says in Japanese, flicking her head at Jesse.

“Your skill is impressive,” Hanzo says. Having her here will be a good thing, and despite not having done any background on her, he is not annoyed by it. The crossroads demon needs to be stopped, Jesse clearly trusts her, and if her skills are invaluable, who is he to stand in the way of it? 

Besides, having an extra pair of eyes on Jesse isn't a bad thing. He knows he would be absolutely guilty if anything were to happen to Jesse while he was here. 

Jesse clears his throat, looking at Ashe. “We were discussing the hellhound problem before you _ rudely _ interrupted.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ashe replies, looking between the both of them. “Please, do continue.”

“Fortunately, there have been no new attacks," Hanzo says. "I have a map with three crossroads locations on them at our residence.”

Ashe smiles. “Well then, lead the way.”

Hanzo smiles, extending his arm towards the exit. “We extend an invitation to both of you to stay at our house for the duration of your visit. We only have one guest room, but I suppose that won’t be a problem.”

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” Jesse says, and Ashe scoffs. 

_ That _was not the response Hanzo was expecting, and he stops walking to look at both of them. Are they not a couple after all?

“Naw,” Jesse says, glancing at Ashe. “We ain’t like _ that _.”

“Not anymore,” Ashe says seductively, brushing her finger along his jawline. Jesse frowns, batting her hand away. “I mean, I don’t have issues sharing a bed with Jesse if that's all you've got.”

“Well, I don’t either,” Jesse says with a nervous chuckle. “But if you’ve got a couch, I’d be fine there.”

Hanzo feels a little dismayed at the thought of not sharing his bed with the both of them. They're _friends_, clearly, but not lovers. Jesse is _ obviously _interested in him, though, and that’s enough.

But, will _ she _ be jealous? He feels a wave of anxiousness—what if _ she’s _ here to _ stop _ Jesse from fucking him? 

Hanzo brushes that aside. Hunt first, figuring out _how_ to celebrate _ after_. “It is not the comfiest,” he says, walking again, this time beside Jesse.

“That’s fine," Jesse says with a wave of his hand. "I’ll sleep on anything.”

“Tell me about it,” Ashe groans. “He slept the entire way here. Don’t know how, we flew economy, his knees were pressed against the chair in front of him, and he dozed right off the second we were in the air.”

“Gentle rumble and white noise,” Jesse says, looking at Hanzo. “It’s the little things.”

Jesse winks at him, and Hanzo feels a spark of warmness in his core. He’s going to fuck Jesse after this hunt; _ nothing _ and _ no one _ will stop him. 

* * *

Hanzo watches on, a little too smugly but he doesn’t care, as Ashe and Jesse explore their study. They have been speechless for the last ten minutes as they pick books off the shelf at random, flick through them, place them back. 

They got settled quickly; Ashe took the guest room and Jesse the couch. Since they travelled light, it seems they’re only staying for the duration of the hunt, they wanted to get straight into it. Hanzo led them here, and they have gotten lost in all of this. 

He had a brief word with Genji when they got home. He felt guilty after the pep talk in the car, but Hanzo explained that it didn't matter if they were or weren't a couple, the few hints of flirting from Jesse proves that there is some level of interest present.

Hanzo half thought about mentioning that even if they were a couple, it wouldn't stop him from asking both of them to celebrate after. He decided against it, though, there are just some things that shouldn't be shared with Genji. 

“Wow, I’m just…” Jesse says, drawing Hanzo from his thoughts. He looks at Hanzo, smiling wide. “This is amazing, Hanzo. Generations worth of hunters, their notes and stories passed down over centuries, and you’re continuing the legacy.”

Hanzo hums. “Their knowledge and sacrifice has kept this country safer. Until the crossroads demon, that is.”

“Yeah,” Jesse says, placing the book back. “You said you had a map?”

“Here.” Hanzo picks up the map and places it on the table in the centre of the room. He glances at Genji as he sets his phone up on the tripod.

“Mind if I record?” Genji asks. 

“Not at all,” Ashe says, smiling wide.

Jesse shakes his head. “Go right ahead.” 

Focusing on the map again, Hanzo points to the three red circles. “These locations.” 

“We can rule this one out,” Jesse says, pointing to one in the middle of the city. “It’s too urban. This one, _ possibly _.” He taps at the map. “Depends on how far out into the countryside this one is.”

“It is classified as suburban.”

“Then I’d hedge my bets on this one,” Jesse says. That final location is well out of the city, on a dirt road in the outskirts of Hanamura. Hanzo had been reluctant to even mark it, given no one has actually died anywhere near it. He is glad he did, though. “Ashe, thoughts?”

Ashe stands beside Jesse, finger tracing the three locations. Then she takes a long time analysing the map, checking every intersecting road in Hanamura’s countryside. “Reckon so,” she says. She glances at Hanzo and winks. “Good work, you’ve done the hard part for us.”

“Why that one though?” Genji asks. “It’s the furthest away.”

“Crossroads demons are creatures of habit,” Ashe replies. “They’ve got the same M.O: somewhere dead quiet where the deal won’t be interrupted, usually on a dirt road which makes burying the offering a piece of piss. Can’t do it on asphalt.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Genji says, scribbling down notes on paper. 

“And you said you had cat’s bones?” Jesse asks. 

“Yup. Need them for other hunts from time to time.”

“Not something someone just has lying around, though.” Jesse eyes Genji suspiciously. It’s a side that Jesse hasn’t revealed before, and despite the darkness in his eyes which make him all the more attractive, Hanzo remains attentive. “Unless you’ve got a cat that lived to a ripe old age and is helping you after death, I need your reassurances that you’re not using them for more nefarious purposes.”

Genji shuts off the recording and looks at Hanzo. Not many people know their history, and it’s something they like to keep to themselves. It's the main reason why they don't work with other hunters.

Obviously, Jesse and Ashe value trust, and the last thing Hanzo wants is for this collaboration fall apart due to distrust between them. 

“Our mother was a witch,” Hanzo says. “Genji inherited her abilities.”

“A Natural,” Ashe says, glancing at Jesse. “And you haven’t used spells or hex bags to harm or endanger anyone?”

Genji shakes his head. “Our family have been hunters far longer than we have had these gifts in our blood.”

“And you, Hanzo?” Jesse asks. “Any abilities?”

Hanzo looks at Jesse. While he is relatively happy to divulge the witchcraft side of the family line since there is no doubt in Hanzo’s mind that both Jesse and Ashe saw the spellbooks on the shelf, there is no way he will tell them about their shaman heritage or about the dragons, not unless their lives depended on it. 

“No, unfortunately,” Hanzo replies. “Genji is the resident spellcaster. I know basic spells, but I am not a Natural.” 

Ashe hums, seemingly unconvinced, and Hanzo stares her down. It isn’t a lie, he is sure that if he tapped into the witch side of him he would activate it, but there is a reason why he will often commune over Genji and that is because his shaman powers are stronger. Genji has one dragon because his witchcraft is stronger. 

“Okay,” Jesse says, breaking the tension. “I haven’t seen any inclination from either of you to do harm, so I believe you.”

“Me too,” Ashe says, resting her elbow on Jesse's shoulder. 

“The next steps,” Jesse says, pausing when Genji continues recording, “are critical. We’ll need a few hours to stake out the location, come up with a plan, and decide which of you two will be bait.”

“Bait?” Hanzo asks at the same time Genji says, “I’ll do it!”

“Genji—”

“I got this.” 

Hanzo huffs. “Why not send in an _ expert?_” he retorts, looking between Jesse and Ashe.

Ashe smirks deviously. “One, we hunt the things, they know our faces. It’s broadcast on Hell News at Five. Two, me, here, making a deal? It’d be suspicious as fuck.”

“I—” Hanzo stops short when he glances at Jesse as he presses his hand to his chest. 

“We won’t let anything happen to him,” Jesse says softly. “Scout’s honour.”

Hanzo lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, turning his attention to Genji. “Are you certain?”

“More than. You work better at range, anyway."

Glancing between the three of them, Hanzo concedes. They will need _ someone _ to lure the demon, and they will need it to be convincing. Genji will be able to do just that. "Okay."

"A'ight," Jesse says, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "The first thing you'll want to wear is the anti possession talismans." 

Jesse leaves the room, Ashe follows behind. Hanzo looks at Genji, sighs heavily, and joins them. 

"You said you had tattoos?" Genji asks.

Ashe rolls up her sleeve, revealing an impressive tattoo of roses and a vine with thorns that coils around her arm. But it’s the pentagram surrounded by its own wreath of thorns on her forearm that draws his attention. “This,” she says, pointing to it. “Demon’s can’t possess us with one of these.”

“You can get one done if you really want," Jesse says, "but these should work a treat. Don’t take it off, don’t lose it.” Jesse hands over a necklace, the pendant is a pentagram. Despite it only being half an inch in size, it’s heavy; iron or steel if Hanzo had to guess.

“This will work?” Hanzo asks, looking at Genji’s matching one.

“Yup,” Jesse answers. “Think of it like a shield.”

Hanzo nods, slipping it over his head. He is no stranger to amulets and their power over the supernatural. He looks at it before tucking it inside his shirt. “Thank you.”

“No problems,” Jesse says, smiling. He digs into his bag and pulls out two canteens. “I hope you’ve got drink bottles or something we can use.”

“We do,” Hanzo says, eyeing them suspiciously. 

“Good. Now, I'm going to need a bucket.” Jesse dangles another necklace from his hand Hanzo recognises it as a rosary from his research on how to make holy water. 

“There is one in the laundry room,” Genji says. “I’ll show you.”

“Thanks, Genji,” Jesse says, following him. 

Hanzo sighs, looking at Ashe. Her eyes are squarely on him, a smirk teases her lips. “Is there any more preparing we must do?” he asks.

“Plenty, but there’s time for that.” Ashe stalks forward, and he does not know what it is, give someone a cowboy hat and they become the sexiest person in the world. “Since we’re alone,” she purrs, entering his space. He looks up at her, gets lost in her red-brown eyes. Unable to help himself, he looks at her lips, wondering what she tastes like. “_If _ you do anything to hurt Jesse, in _ any _ way, I’ll hunt you down and kill you myself.”

It takes a moment for those words to truly sink in, and when they do, he physically reels. He clears from his stupor and sees the fire burning in her eyes. “Excuse me?”

“Jesse is absolutely smitten with you," Ashe says, taking a step back. She eyes him up and down. “I can see why,” she says, biting her lip.

Hanzo cannot help the smile that blooms from his lips. “He is....”

“Yep. Was just 'Hanzo this, Hanzo that,' the entire ride to the airport. Genji sent us a link to your YouTube channel and well… Jesse liked what he saw.”

“He does…” Hanzo says absently. His heart beats, stronger than ever, at the promise of what comes _ after _ this hunt, of being absolutely pounded into oblivion, getting off on dirty words hushed into his ear, dripping in that silky drawl of his. “Good.”

“Yeah, he mentioned that look too,” Ashe says with a sly little chuckle. “He’s into you, Hanzo, and clearly you’re into him.”

“I am.”

“Then he’s yours. Like I said though," and she steps forward again, the fire reignites in her eyes, "hurt him, and I’ll come down on you harder.”

Fuck, if Ashe were to drop him to the ground and step on his throat, right this very moment, he would probably thank her. Would it be too forward to ask the _ both _ of them to share his bed? They’ve got history, _ she _clearly is willing to fuck Jesse again. 

And she looks like she will absolutely dominate in the bedroom. 

But he snaps out of his horny thoughts when she raises an eyebrow expectantly.

“I won’t hurt him,” Hanzo says. 

“Good.” 

“A’ight, we’re holy watered up,” Jesse says, stepping into the living space. He looks between them, frowning. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Oh, not at all, we were just having a friendly conversation,” Ashe says, standing beside Hanzo and draping her arm over his shoulders. “Weren’t we?”

“Yes,” Hanzo says, smiling. 

Jesse smiles back, gorgeous and beaming. They hold the stare for a moment, and he winks. Hanzo's stomach flutters, he can't help but think about imagining what _ he _tastes like—his lips, his skin.

And tonight, Hanzo will utterly_ indulge_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And the Viper 😅
> 
> Surprise 😅😅😅
> 
> So the scene I stalled at was them meeting at the airport. I wrote up to that point in November of 2017, and had no idea what to do with it next. It seemed boring to go through the motions with the hunt then celebrating after. I felt like it needed a spark, a kick, _something_ to make it a little more exciting, and Ashe was that. Ashe is an important part of Jesse's history, and I'm excited to share the rest of it.


	4. Fool Me Once, Fool Me Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big, massive thanks to Magisey for making this chapter awesome.

The plan is in motion, and Hanzo hates it.

It _ is _a solid plan at the very least. Both he and Genji are protected from possession. Ashe and Jesse are separated, ensuring if something happens to one of them, the other can perform the exorcism. 

The problem lies with the fact that Genji will be standing alone in the middle of the crossroads while Hanzo cowers behind the car. They hunt _ together_, they have each other’s backs, work side by side. The distance from Genji is unacceptable, but Hanzo has to trust in the plan for it to work.

It all hinges on playing along with the demon’s game. They discussed the demon's powers on the drive up to the crossroads, and along with teleportation, they have the ability to use telekinesis. If they even suspect that it is a trap, Genji could be killed in the blink of an eye.

But Genji is confident in his acting abilities. He is hopeful that he can distract the demon long enough to restrain them with a pair of demonic handcuffs that will stop it from using its powers. The good thing is Genji’s sleight of hand is something to be rivalled, but until then, he is at the demon’s mercy, along with the full force of their arsenal. 

Hanzo watches as Genji talks to his GoPro, detailing the plan and showcasing the tools at their disposal for his audience. Then, Genji opens his hip flask containing holy water and takes a swig. Hanzo winces; it seems so… wrong. 

“He’ll be okay.”

“I am not worried about the effects of holy water on him,” Hanzo mutters.

“Ain’t what I was talking about.”

Hanzo looks at Jesse beside him, inhaling and exhaling deeply, bowing his head in apology for his snappy response. “How do you know?”

“‘Cause we won’t let anything happen to him. We’ll step in if it all turns to shit.” Jesse smiles softly, placing a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “You have my word.”

It is of little comfort taking the word of a man who is essentially a stranger. Despite Hanzo’s desires for Jesse, he will remain vigilant. 

However, while Jesse holds Genji’s life in his hands, Hanzo reminds himself that Jesse—_and _ Ashe—have faced demons before and they both have come out relatively unscathed. 

This _ is _ the agreed-upon plan, Hanzo tells himself, and Genji is _ excited _ about this hunt. He _ has _ to trust Jesse. 

“If anything happens to him," Hanzo says, deadly serious, "I will have your head.”

“Harsh,” Jesse says with a chuckle. It’s a little rumble deep within his chest, and it should not be as sexy as it sounds. “But fair. I accept that punishment.”

Hanzo cannot help but smirk. “You sound awfully confident of yourself.”

“That’s ‘cause I am. That demon won’t hurt a hair on that bright green head of his.”

"He will probably kill you himself if that were to happen," Hanzo murmurs. He looks at the area where Ashe is planning on hiding. It is in the tall grass, about the same distance to Genji that he and Jesse are. “How often do you face demons?”

“Not too often. They’re pretty sneaky. Generally, most folks don’t realise they’re interacting with one.” Jesse sighs, long and deep, it carries years of weariness. “They just think that the person has turned into a massive dick. The ones who _ aren’t _ killed, that is.”

There is a hint of sorrow, a fragility in Jesse’s voice that Hanzo had honestly thought impossible. He is frowning, eyes unfocused as he stares into the middle distance. This, this hunt, this demon, is personal, his heartache bleeds through. 

Hanzo chews his lip, not taking his eyes off Jesse. It is probably not his place to ask, but he is curious, and this, now, only piques it further. 

"If I may ask, how did you get into hunting demons in the first place?”

Jesse doesn’t answer, caught in his thoughts. Hanzo knows that look, of someone stuck in their past—he has seen it in his reflection countless times. 

Hanzo places his hand on top of Jesse’s, shaking him out of the memory. Jesse smiles softly, squeezing Hanzo’s shoulder, holding tight like he is using it as a lifeline. 

Clearing his throat, Jesse blinks away whatever memory he was caught in, smiling warmly. “Now _ that _ is a long story.”

“What is?” 

Hanzo looks over his shoulder at Ashe. She pulls her cigarette from her lips, turning her head slightly without looking away from him to blow the smoke away. 

“What is a _ much _ better story is when I met my partner in crime,” Jesse says, taking back his hand and moving to stand beside her. 

“You were…” Ashe looks at him, resting her elbow on his shoulder. “Sixteen?”

“Yup. Was at school, I was in the library, head buried in some ancient history book. Middle Eastern mythology for a hunt, and there you were.” He pauses, his smile grows wider. “On detention. You were putting all the returned books away.”

Ashe barks a laugh. “I called you a nerd.”

“You absolutely did.”

“We kept meeting like that, every week it was a new mythology or lore book, every week I’d call you a nerd.”

“Then you graduated,” Jesse sighs wistfully, “and I didn’t see you again. Not till I was nineteen and on my first solo interstate hunt.”

“God, your mom was so protective back then.”

“For good reason!”

Ashe hums, smiling as she turns her attention back to Hanzo. “He thought he was rescuing me. Little did he know I was also on a hunt. We took down that vamp nest without breaking a sweat and well…” she side-eyes Jesse slyly, “the rest is history.”

“Ashe ran a bar by day, a refuge for other hunters once she’d finished her degree. Made it my base of operations after that.”

“The Deadlock Rebels,” Ashe says with a longing sigh. “We should get the band back together.”

“Yeah,” Jesse says, meeting Hanzo’s gaze. “But first, I wanna see what Japan has to offer.”

“It certainly is beautiful,” Hanzo replies. 

Jesse, none too subtly, eyes Hanzo from head to toe. “Oh," he says with a sly little chuckle, "I don’t doubt that.”

Hanzo practically preens under Jesse's gaze, and his eyes flit to Ashe. She winks at him before stepping away. 

“I’ll check in with the kid,” she says, then she nudges Jesse with her elbow. “Leave you to admire _ Japan’s _beauty.”

Ashe heads towards Genji now that he’s finished recording. Hanzo gives Jesse his full attention, smirking back just as slyly. “Japan is not the only country which is beautiful. America is pleasant, too.”

“Pleasant, huh?”

“A vast expanse of sunkissed earth,” Hanzo murmurs, eyes falling to the sliver of Jesse’s chest exposed from where his shirt is open. “Swells and rises and dips,” he eyes those delicious pecs, accentuated by his tight shirt, “a showcase of natural beauty.” He bites his lip, staring at Jesse’s crotch. It’s forward, it’s bold, it’s completely uncharacteristic of him, but he will celebrate a hunt well done by exploring that expanse of sunkissed skin, mapping every scar, every rise and dip and swell Jesse’s body has to offer.

“You’ll have to visit one day, then,” Jesse says, and Hanzo meets his gaze. He’s got that little smirk on his lips, the one that's always there when he and Ashe talk about their _ history_, but seeing it levelled at him is all kinds of attractive. “Soon, I hope.”

“Soon,” Hanzo says, winking. "After this hunt, perhaps I can show you some of what_ Japan_ can offer."

Jesse hums, his eyes rake up and down his body again. Hanzo rests his hand on the top of his jeans, drawing Jesse's gaze. It works exactly as expected, Jesse wets his lips in response to it. "Yeah, I'd like that, very fucking much."

Hanzo smirks slyly, he can feel the tightness in his jeans. He bets Jesse looks so fucking good on his knees. 

But as much as he would love to indulge right now, he hears footsteps crunching behind him. Dropping his hand by his side, he turns, seeing Ashe and Genji approach. 

“We’re ready here,” Ashe says.

Genji opens the car door and places his GoPro on the dashboard, facing the centre of the crossroads. He picks the small metal lockbox up off the seat, containing everything needed to summon the demon, and when he steps out of the car, he smiles. It doesn’t meet his eyes though, and for the first time since planning this hunt, he looks nervous. 

“So,” Genji says, tapping at the box with his fingers, “I just bury this and the demon will appear?”

“Yup,” Jesse replies. “And you’ve rehearsed what you’re going to say? It needs to come across as natural.”

Genji nods. “Yeah. Kid looking for a big break, willing to do whatever is necessary.”

“Good. Lay it on thick,” Ashe says. “Make them think you’re desperate.”

“Easy,” Genji says confidently. 

Ashe reaches into her jacket pocket, pulling out the handcuffs. They have numerous symbols on them, the only one Hanzo recognises though is the pentagram. “Here. You’ll only need to cuff one hand.”

Genji takes the handcuffs, placing them in his hoodie pocket. “And don’t let them kiss me, right?”

Hanzo suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. What a stupid way to bind the contract, through a kiss. It is right out of a fairytale.

“Don’t let 'em get close enough, if you can avoid it,” Jesse says. “You can always spritz it with holy water if you’re feeling uncomfortable, it’ll give us enough time to get in there and do our thing.”

Genji pats at his back jeans pocket, containing the hip flask. “Got it.”

“And just so we’re all on the same page,” Jesse says, “the first instance is to perform an exorcism to save the person the demon has possessed. Only, and _ only _ if it’s our last option, do we take it out.” He taps at the sheathed knife on his belt. 

Jesse showed them the knife on the drive over, and aside from the Arabic inscribed into it, it is an unassuming old blade. He said it was a family heirloom, and it is effective at taking out a whole host supernatural creatures.

“No one’s to do it except me or Ashe," Jesse continues. "But in the event of catastrophic failure, take it out. It has to be a lethal blow, so aim for the heart or its neck. It’ll only work with this knife, though, don’t expect anything else from another weapon.”

“And until then, no lethal shots from me either,” Hanzo confirms, tightening his grip on the handle of his bow. 

He was told that despite aiming for the heart, it would do no damage to the demon while they are still within the host. _ If _ the demon were to expel itself or is exorcised, the possessed person would die as a result of the injuries. Considering the plan is to save them, he has to be cautious with his shots. 

“If you can avoid them, I’d be mighty appreciative,” Jesse replies. "If things start to go south, though, aim for the shoulder or arm or leg."

Hanzo nods, plucking an arrow from his quiver, looking at the iron arrowhead. They all have pentagrams etched on them, which will be enough to momentarily stop the demon from using its powers if the demon cannot be cuffed; until they pull it out of them, that is. Those precious seconds could make all the difference though. 

Meeting Jesse's gaze, Hanzo nods again. “An easy request to accommodate.”

“I think this is it,” Ashe says, placing a hand on Genji's shoulder. “Give us a minute to get into position, then get out there and do your thing.” She hands him the trowel. “You’ve got this.”

With an affirmative nod to Hanzo, Genji turns his back on him. Hanzo takes his place behind the car beside Jesse, kneeling on the dirt road, looking at Genji through the window. Ashe disappears in the tall grass, and once there is silence, Genji digs into the dirt. He buries the box, covers it up, and stands.

Time feels like it stretches into oblivion. Hanzo can feel his own apprehension, with each passing second his heart pounds harder against his ribs. He would have expected the demon to be summoned instantaneously, and as moments pass, Hanzo starts to worry that this is the wrong crossroads.

Genji looks down each of the four roads comprised of this crossroads. The frown on his face is telling enough, he is having the same concerns

Then, suddenly, the dragons awaken, writhing under Hanzo's skin. They sense danger, evil, and Hanzo takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm them. 

From behind Genji, an aura appears. It is a thin ribbon of red akin to blood, but bright and blinding. Hanzo has to shield his eyes, he glances at Jesse, he looks left then right; he is still looking for the demon. 

Watching as the ribbon grows exponentially, it explodes in a burst of red and a person appears. Hanzo can feel his dragons thrashing now, begging for release, but he tells them to quiet, in the off chance the demon can sense them.

"Bingo," Jesse murmurs, and Hanzo has to take his eyes off him to glance at Jesse—that is the _strangest_ response to a supernatural creature making its appearance that he has ever heard.

The demon is absolutely not what Hanzo was expecting; _he_ would be able to blend in so well no one would bat an eye. The host is a man not older than twenty-five, he is dressed casually, in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. If Hanzo had not seen them appear out of thin air, he_ would_ believe they were a person who stumbled on this crossroads.

Genji balls his hands into fists, there is no doubt his dragon would be reacting to the demon in the same way. When he finally settles on the demon, Hanzo tightens his grip on his bow and loosely nocks the arrow. 

“Well," the demon says, smiling wide, "I have to say, I didn’t expect anyone else to summon me after the carnage of the last few days.” He winks, his eyes flash red before returning to normal again. 

“Holy shit, this worked,” Genji says, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Fuck.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you too,” the demon says. “You can call me Ken, I’ll be your dealer today.”

“I’m Yuki,” Genji replies. 

Ken smiles wide. “Well, Yuki, what is it you’re after?”

“I want money. Endless, limitless.”

“Not asking for much, are you?”

Genji shrugs. “Can you put a price on happiness?”

Ken looks Genji up and down critically. “I like you, Yuki.” He takes a step towards Genji, and Hanzo holds his breath, ready to draw his bow. “Tell you what. How about I cap it at five hundred million?”

“That… That’s a lot of money,” Genji murmurs. His commitment to the part is spot on, he paces, his hand covers his mouth—he looks like someone _ imagining _ what to do with that amount of money. "Fuck, I could buy so many things."

“You certainly could. I’d be surprised if you could get through it all in five years.”

“Five." Genji nods slowly, as if considering the offer. "That’s… That's generous.”

“I’m a generous guy,” Ken says, smirking dangerously. “So, do we have a deal?”

Genji drops his hand to his side. His fingers flex—he is ready to engage. “Sure,” he says, holding out his other hand. 

Ken closes the distance between them, he takes Genji’s hand. “I’m going to need a little more than that to seal the deal,” he says, tapping at his lips. 

“I usually require dinner before the first kiss,” Genji says playfully. 

“What’s a little peck on the lips between _ friends?_”

Genji shrugs, and he leans in closer to Ken. He’s slow, and thankfully, as Ken seems to be entertaining him, he completely misses Genji reaching into his pocket, pulling out the handcuffs and attaching them to his wrist. Genji takes a step back, then, giving himself a good foot’s worth of distance from Ken.

“Now, as much as I’m into bondage, _ this _ has nothing to do with the deal—what the _ fuck_, Yuki?” He pulls his hand up, looking at the pentagram on the cuffs. “If you really think this will work, you have another thing coming,” he seethes. He clicks his fingers, and nothing happens. His eyes widen, he glares at the cuffs as he snaps his fingers again, and again nothing. “You piece of shit—”

“Hold it right there,” Ashe yells, standing from the grass. 

The demon looks at her with a deadly glare and he groans. “_You_. I should have figured the fucking _ Deadlocks _ would be behind this. Thought I was safe, hiding here.”

“Let me tell you,” Ashe says, “you and your _ kind _ are never safe. We will hunt every single last one of you and send you back to that filthy hole you crawled out of.”

“Yeah,” Ken scoffs. “Good luck with that.”

Ashe smiles wide, then she speaks in Latin, performing the exorcism. 

Ken growls. “You bitch.”

It doesn’t stop her, she keeps going. Ken’s breathing grows ragged, he grips his cuffed wrist tight. Then he turns his hand, taking hold of his thumb and snapping it at an impossible angle. Genji takes another step back, looking over his shoulder at Hanzo with terror written all over his face.

“He is breaking out of the cuffs,” Hanzo says. "We must intervene."

“Fuck,” Jesse growls, standing. He pulls the knife from its sheath. “Stop!" He points the knife at the demon as he approaches. "Right now!”

Ken looks at Jesse, then back at Ashe. He slips the cuffs off, it drops to the ground as he holds his arm out to Ashe, sending her flying. She lands into the grass with a yelp and a solid thud, she doesn't continue the exorcism.

Jesse growls, glancing at Ashe's position before giving the demon his full attention. He picks up the exorcism where Ashe stopped, and the demon shudders, flicking his hand at Jesse and sending him flying. 

Hanzo looks on helpless as Jesse hits the ground hard, sliding against the dirt and crashing against a tree with a yell. He groans, trying in vain to continue the exorcism but he doesn't. He might be hurt, Hanzo doesn’t know, and as much as he wants to rush to his side, he must take this demon out, by any means necessary.

With a growl, Hanzo turns his attention to the demon as he makes his way to Genji. He draws and looses an arrow into the demon’s shoulder. This might be his only shot, hopefully, this will be enough to distract him long enough that Genji can get the knife off Jesse and kill him.

The demon jerks back, stopping his approach. He looks down at the shaft, then at Hanzo. “Fuck _ me _ are there any more of you?!” He flicks his arm in Hanzo’s direction, and nothing happens. “Fool me once, fool me twice,” he growls, grabbing hold of the shaft. 

It's the perfect distraction, he is no longer focused on Genji. As the demon pulls the arrow from his shoulder, Hanzo looses another into his thigh. The demon ignores it this time, and holding the first arrow in his hand, continues towards Genji, completely unencumbered by the second shot. He raises it above his head, ready to strike.

Time slows down to a crawl, the dragons _ beg _ for release, scratching and writhing in response to Genji's fear. Hanzo nocks another arrow, aiming for the demon's chest. It _ might _ be enough to stop him, and even though Jesse said not to land a lethal blow, Hanzo will not lose Genji, not today, not like this. 

It does have the desired effect, the demon stops, looking down at the arrow. "Good shot," he says, looking at Hanzo, grinning. "Shame it does nothing." 

Hanzo keeps his eyes trained in the demon, but he can see Genji in his peripheral vision grabbing the holy water from his pocket and uncapping it. He doesn't respond to the demon, just nocks another arrow and aims.

The demon rolls his eyes, settling on Genji again. That is as far as the demon gets, as Genji douses him with the holy water. He screams in pain, his skin smokes as if actually burned, but it doesn't stop him. Lunging for Genji, his arm swings down— 

Just as Hanzo is about to release the dragons, the demon suddenly stops, his eyes flicker orange. Hanzo lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, seeing Jesse standing behind the demon, the knife plunged into his neck. 

Remorse is written all over Jesse's face as the demon literally flickers like a dying ember struggling to stay alight, before dropping to the ground. Jesse pulls the knife out, smoke wafts off it for a moment, and he sheathes it, running to Ashe. He picks her up, and aside from a graze on her cheek, she looks okay, giving a weary thumbs up as she stands.

“That was fucking intense,” Genji says, looking down at the demon. “I’ll never complain about a suiko ever fucking again.”

Hanzo hums absently, watching Jesse and Ashe. They’re talking, whispering if Hanzo had to guess, she cups his face, presses her forehead to his as his whole body heaves. He holds onto her tight, and she talks into his ear. 

Jesse might not have said what got him into hunting, but Hanzo would hedge his bets that it was _ this_. Family killed by the hands of a demon, so he spends his life hunting them down instead? It all makes sense. 

Turning his back on them, to give them a moment of privacy, he pulls Genji into a hug. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Hanzo, I’m fine,” Genji murmurs. “I _ never _ want to do that again.”

“You will never be asked to go in alone again. I should not have allowed it.”

“It worked out in the end.”

“This time.” Hanzo pulls away to look at the man, the host lying lifeless in the dirt. Crouching down, Hanzo pats the man's pockets, reaching in and pulling out his wallet. There is a pool of blood under him now, and Hanzo stands, looking at his driver's licence. The man is Tagawa Hiroshi, 23, and one more causality at the hands of this demon. 

With a long sigh, Hanzo closes the wallet. “Hopefully this is warning enough that they will not try this again.”

Footsteps crunch on the dirt and Hanzo looks over his shoulder to see Jesse approach. His eyes are bloodshot, his lashes are still wet, but he smiles at Hanzo, warm and inviting. 

“You guys all right?” Jesse asks. 

“Yeah,” Genji replies. “The demon is dead, then?”

“Yep. There’s no coming back from the blade.” Jesse exhales, long and loud, looking at Hiroshi and resting his hands on his hips. “Let’s clean this up and get the fuck out of here.”


	5. Hunt Well Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, nerds

The drive back home feels like a drag. 

No one is talking. The only noise is from the radio, softly playing Daft Punk. Genji offered to drive and Ashe took the front seat before Hanzo could protest, so he is sitting in the back with Jesse. 

Five minutes into the drive, with a cloud of awkwardness firmly settled between them, Hanzo felt Jesse's hand brush against his arm. When they made eye contact, Jesse took his hand, holding tight.

Despite stroking his knuckles with his thumb, Hanzo can see that Jesse’s mind isn’t here. He is looking out the window, watching the traffic as they pass it. He hopes that this level of comfort is enough for him. Hanzo would love nothing more than to hold him tight, kiss that wrinkle on the bridge of his nose away, and tell him that everything will be okay. 

But he cannot do that, not with an audience, at least. This was not what he had in mind as part of celebrating a successful outcome of this hunt. Not that Hanzo really envisioned _ what _he would be doing on the drive back. He supposes that he would be driving, they would be breaking down the hunt, what they can improve on next time, perhaps cockily discussing some of the risks they took.

And even _ if _ Hanzo was sitting in the back seat with Jesse after a hunt well done, it is not like he would openly make out with him with Genji and Ashe in the front seat. 

_ That _ is why it is wholly selfish to demand anything else. Jesse is clearly processing what happened, and all Hanzo _ can _ do is be that rock for him to lean on. 

He figures, at the very least, that this is something _ Jesse _ wanted, otherwise Ashe would not have left his side. The interest in _ celebrating _hasn't waned, the hand holding is proof of that, but Hanzo wonders how the rest of the night will progress. 

They pull up at the house and Genji parks in the garage. Jesse doesn't let go of his hand, not when the car is switched off, not when Genji and Ashe leave them alone. 

Hanzo looks at Jesse, meeting his gaze. Jesse doesn't say anything, makes no attempts to move, and Hanzo smiles softly, pulling his hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles. 

Jesse huffs a laugh, placing his hand on top of Hanzo's. "Thank you," he murmurs. "For this." He runs his thumb along his knuckles. "I don't usually shut down, but this one…" he closes his eyes, just for a moment, before shaking his head and meeting Hanzo's eyes. "We all made it out unscathed, the demon is gone. There's no point in it ruining the rest of our evening."

Hanzo hums. "Would you like a drink?"

"Love one."

With a smile, Hanzo pulls away from Jesse, only to get out of the car. The moment he is by Jesse's side, he takes his hand again, leading him into the house. He toes out of his sneakers, Jesse follows suit with his boots.

He leads Jesse to the couch where Ashe and Genji are seated. Genji’s eyes are closed, his hands bracket Ashe’s face; he is performing a healing spell. His hands glow softly, and when he pulls them away, the wound on her cheek is closed. 

Sitting Jesse down, Hanzo places a hand on Genji’s shoulder. He glances at Jesse, a message to check him for injuries, and Genji nods. 

Heading into the kitchen for whiskey and tumblers, Hanzo takes a moment to breathe. Nervousness and giddiness and arousal positively thrum through his veins, he wants nothing more than to jump Jesse this very moment. He knows, though, that he should take it slow for Jesse’s sake. They have all night, there is no need to rush. 

Returning to the living area, Hanzo sets the tumblers on the coffee table, pouring a finger in each glass. He places the bottle down, everyone picks up their glasses, holding them up in toast.

“To a successful hunt,” Ashe says.

“To a hunt well done,” Jesse adds. 

Hanzo nods, as does Genji. They down the lot, Ashe places her glass on the table. 

“I’m in the mood to hit the town,” Ashe says, eyes squarely on Genji. “Surely you know where the best clubs are.”

“Certainly do,” Genji replies, glancing at Hanzo. 

“Enjoy,” Hanzo says, stomach fluttering fiercely. Alone time with Jesse is _ finally _here.

“We’ll be out late, don’t wait up for us,” Ashe says sultrily, looking at Jesse and winking. "Take your time."

Genji looks at Hanzo with his own sly little smirk. “Enjoy your evening, _ anija_,” he sing-songs, draping an arm over Ashe’s shoulder and leading her out of the room. 

The door leading to the garage closes, but Hanzo doesn’t move, not until the sound of the car tearing down the street fades into silence. He takes a shaky breath, meeting Jesse’s gaze. Jesse’s lips quirk upwards, he wiggles the glass in his hand. 

Picking up the bottle, Hanzo sits on the couch. Jesse joins him, he sits close enough that their hips touch, and Hanzo feels a bloom of giddiness in his chest as he pours their drinks. They don’t toast to anything this time, just clink their glasses together before downing the lot. 

Jesse hums as he places his glass on the table, and when he sits back, he turns his body to face Hanzo, resting his elbow on the back of the couch. “You did good out there, with the bow.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo replies, sitting up a little straighter.

“Ain’t seen anyone so cool, calm and collected. Your aim was impeccable.”

“Years of practice.”

“I consider myself a good fucking shot with my gun, and _ I _ couldn’t have done better.”

Hanzo cannot help but smile as the image of Jesse with a gun enters his mind. A six-shooter. “Let me guess, you have a revolver.”

“Of course,” Jesse says with a wink. “Peacekeeper’s her name.” 

“How original,” Hanzo says, teasing. “It is honestly not a surprise, you certainly have a _ look _ about you.”

Jesse smiles wide, resting his head on his hand. “And what _ look _ might that be?”

“Well, from the hat on your head,” Hanzo murmurs, finger swiping against the brim, “to the plaid shirt.” Hanzo presses his finger to Jesse’s chest gently, but his eyes continue lower. “The jeans, the boots,” he meets Jesse’s gaze. “Classic American cowboy.”

“Got a thing for cowboys?”

Hanzo hums, sitting back into the couch. “I do.”

“Well,” Jesse breathes, leaning in a little closer, his hand settles on Hanzo’s thigh, only a couple of inches from his cock, and Hanzo's breath hitches. “What are you goin’ to do about it?”

Exhaling slowly, Hanzo’s eyes drop to Jesse’s lips, full and plush and begging to be kissed. He reaches out, cupping Jesse's face, dragging his fingers through his beard. Hanzo moves closer, drawn to Jesse, his eyes fall further to the sliver of hair peeking out from the top of Jesse’s shirt. Oh, he cannot wait to get it off him. 

He meets Jesse’s eyes again, and Jesse is so close now. Hanzo feels Jesse’s exhale against his lips, breathes in his air and smells the alcohol on his breath. Closing the distance, Hanzo presses his lips to Jesse’s softly, and for a brief moment, they hold still.

Then, Jesse parts his lips and kisses back, and all too quickly, lust takes over. Jesse’s tongue gently brushes against Hanzo’s bottom lip, and Hanzo groans, deep in his throat as he sweeps his tongue into Jesse’s mouth. 

He doesn’t hold back, then, climbing onto Jesse’s lap, kissing him with burning desire. His hands trail down, over Jesse’s shoulders and onto his chest, working open his shirt. After the fourth button, Hanzo dots kisses along Jesse’s cheek, his neck, looking at his bare chest and absolutely _ melting _ at the sight of all that hair. 

His hands settle on the carpet in the middle of Jesse’s chest, and looking him in the eye, moves his hands apart to cup his pecs. Jesse’s hands settle on his thighs, trailing upwards towards his crotch, his right hand rubs against his erection. 

“Fuck,” Jesse breathes, palming him. “Weren’t kidding about it being a turn on, huh?”

Hanzo smirks slyly. “I have been thinking about you almost non stop since the video chat.”

“Not surprised, you seemed pretty smitten.”

“Ashe tells me that you were just as smitten with me.”

“Well, you’re fuckin’ hot, for one.” 

That makes Hanzo preen. “Two?”

“_Two_,” Jesse says, digging the heel of his palm against his cock, and Hanzo sucks in a breath. “I’ve been almost non stop thinking about fucking you.”

Hanzo cannot help it, then, grinding in Jesse’s lap. Jesse’s head tips back, he groans, pushing and pulling at Hanzo’s hip with his left hand. Hanzo can’t feel him, which is a shame, but Jesse is _ clearly _ getting off on the friction, rocking his hips in time with the grinding. 

Jesse's breathing grows more ragged until he hisses through his teeth. His hands settle on the top of Hanzo’s jeans, and slowly he undoes them. Looking him in the eye, Jesse slips his hand in— 

“Jesus, was the no underwear thing intentional?”

“It is rare for me to wear them.”

“God, _ fuck_, I love your confidence,” Jesse murmurs, wrapping his hand around Hanzo’s cock. He groans when it twitches in his hand. 

Gods, Hanzo had forgotten just how _ amazing _ it is having someone else’s hand gripped tightly around his dick. Someone else’s pressure, speed of tugging, the unpredictability of it all is something he didn’t know he _ craved _until now. 

Meeting Hanzo’s gaze, Jesse shifts his hand, and Hanzo lifts his hips, just enough so Jesse can get his cock out. Biting his lip, Jesse eyes him from base to tip, he tugs slowly, and it takes all of Hanzo’s willpower not to fuck his fist. Just _ seeing _ Jesse’s hand wrapped around him practically already has him sitting on the edge of orgasm. 

Jesse’s fingertips ghost up his erection, all the way to the head. He pulls down the foreskin completely, wetting his lips. “Let me blow you," he murmurs, looking up at Hanzo. "Please.”

With a nod, a shaky, anticipatory breath, Hanzo climbs off Jesse, standing between his legs. Jesse holds Hanzo’s cock and leans forward, looking up at him as he licks from base to tip, and the second he is engulfed in the delicious wet heat of Jesse’s mouth, Hanzo cups the back of Jesse’s head, his eyes slide closed. 

_ Fuck_, Jesse is positively _ amazing _ with his mouth. His tongue lavishes the underside, circles around the head, and Jesse takes him deeper and deeper to the point where Hanzo can _ feel _ the tightness from the back of his throat. 

Hanzo is unsure why he has denied himself this simple pleasure for so long. 

It takes every single shred of willpower Hanzo has not to roll his hips and fuck Jesse’s mouth. He is in two minds about how to proceed—a part of him wants to let go and come, right here right now and taste himself on Jesse’s tongue, but the rest of him wants to hold off until they are fucking, to _ feel _ Jesse pressed against him. 

Jesse hums, bobbing up and down, snapping Hanzo into the present. The brim of Jesse's hat bumps against his pelvis, and as much as it pains Hanzo, he plucks off his hat, holding it in his hand.

Now, though, he can watch his cock appear and disappear in Jesse’s mouth, and each moment that passes, as he edges closer to orgasm, Hanzo feels his knees weaken. Placing a steadying hand on Jesse’s shoulder, he tries not to get lost in the moment.

But, both to Hanzo’s relief and dismay, Jesse pulls back completely. He doesn’t take his hand off him, tugging slowly, looking up at him with bedroom eyes and spit-slicked lips. “How about we take this somewhere a little more private?”

Biting his lip, Hanzo places Jesse's hat back on his head and offers a hand, Jesse takes it and Hanzo pulls him off the couch. He doesn’t bother tucking himself back in, wrapping his hand around himself tightly as he leads Jesse to his bedroom, taking this brief reprieve to cool off. 

The second the door is locked behind them, Hanzo rushes forward, pulling Jesse in a searing kiss. He finishes unbuttoning Jesse’s shirt, pushing it back and letting it drop to the floor. 

With his hands, he explores Jesse’s chest, from his broad shoulders to the perfect swell of his pecs, pushing and massaging. Jesse moans softly when his thumbs swipe over his nipples, and Hanzo makes a note of that. 

His hands then fall to Jesse’s stomach, mapping the rise and dip of his abs, then all the way down to his groin. He traces Jesse’s inguinal crease with his fingers to the button on his jeans, undoing them and lowering the zipper.

Hanzo breaks off the kiss, then, looking down as he pushes down Jesse’s jeans and underwear. He bites his lip as he sees the base of Jesse’s cock, revealing inch by agonising inch until it bounces free. He’s big, thick, circumcised, and Hanzo cannot _ wait _ to feel him.

Jesse steps out of his jeans and underwear, kicking them aside. Gods, just when Hanzo was convinced that Jesse couldn't get any hotter, here he is, standing naked wearing only his hat. 

A smirk teases Jesse's lips as he looks Hanzo up and down. “Now _ you’re _ a bit overdressed.”

With a playful shrug, Hanzo unzips his hoodie in one quick motion, shrugging out of it and throwing it to his dresser. Jesse takes over then, lifting his shirt over his head, and when Hanzo is out of it, he settles on Jesse who is looking at his left arm, eyes wide. 

“Shit, Hanzo, that’s a fucking amazing tattoo.”

Hanzo cannot help but smile. While it has the appearance of a tattoo, it is an imprint from his dragons. Or one of, at the very least. He watches as Jesse traces a finger up his arm, thumbing over the storm clouds and lightning, all the way to his pec. 

“Must’ve been under the needle for hours,” Jesse murmurs.

“Not as long as you might think,” Hanzo replies. He takes Jesse’s hand, dragging it down his torso and over his hip, and Jesse takes over then, pushing down Hanzo’s jeans, and stopping when the tail of the second dragon becomes visible. Jesse looks up at him, smiling wide as he pulls down his jeans. 

Hanzo steps out of them, leaving them on the floor as Jesse’s hand settles on his right thigh. 

“Consider me surprised,” Jesse murmurs, eyeing his thigh. “I honestly didn’t think you’d have a single line of ink on you, but almost half of your body is tattooed, and truthfully?” He looks up at Hanzo, a sly smirk spreads on his lips. “It makes me wanna fuck you even more. It’s fucking badass.” 

With a just as sly smirk, Hanzo takes Jesse's hand, leading him to the bed. He falls onto it, pulling Jesse down on top of him, and he gasps when Jesse straddles his hips, taking both of their cocks in a tight grip. 

Wrapping his hand around the back of Jesse’s neck, Hanzo pulls him down into a passionate kiss. Jesse’s weight, his body heat, is fucking delectable, Hanzo is only truly realising now just how much he _ needs _ this. 

As Jesse moans softly against his lips, as his grip tightens around them, molten heat pools in Hanzo’s core. His hips buck, he _ knows _ he could come in as little as three tugs if Jesse were to start. 

Jesse breaks off the kiss this time, dotting kisses to Hanzo’s neck, sucking on his skin. Hanzo can feel Jesse’s minute hip jerks, and Hanzo encourages it, placing his hands on Jesse’s ass, squeezing tight. He pushes and pulls, and Jesse moans against his skin, he positively _ grinds _ down on Hanzo hard. 

“Fuck me,” Jesse growls in Hanzo’s ear. “I _ need _ you inside me. _ Please._”

Hanzo moans, hands gripping Jesse’s ass tight, spreading him on base instinct. He might have wanted Jesse to fuck him, but _ fuck_, hearing him all but _ beg _ ignites a fire in him. Blindly, he reaches for his nightstand, fumbling with the drawer and opening it. Jesse sits up, then, and Hanzo reaches inside for a condom and lube, dropping them on the bed. 

“On your back,” Hanzo orders, and Jesse smirks, rolling off him. He picks up his hat from the bed, fallen off at some point, and drops it to the nightstand as Hanzo pours the slick on his fingers, placing the bottle beside him. Pushing Jesse’s leg up so it bends at the knee, Hanzo settles between his thighs, resting his leg on his shoulder. He crouches down, looking Jesse in the eye as he massages his hole. 

Jesse’s eyes flutter closed as Hanzo takes his cock in his other hand, tugging shallowly. He licks Jesse from base to tip as he pushes in slowly, tonguing over his slit and tasting the saltiness on his tongue. Jesse moans, long and low. It’s like music to Hanzo’s ears, Jesse sounds so fucking _ good _ and _ desperate _ for more. 

He sucks Jesse off as he languidly penetrates, bobbing up and down, occasionally glancing up at Jesse and meeting his gaze. Jesse’s lips are parted, his breaths are ragged, and he moans again when Hanzo massages his hole with a second finger. When Jesse nods, Hanzo pushes in. 

Hanzo takes Jesse deep, applying suction as he pulls up, getting off on Jesse’s desperate moans. His cock twitches against it, a reminder of his own desperateness, just _ begging _ for friction. Rolling his hips, pleasure shoots through Hanzo, and he has to stop otherwise he _ could _ come just fucking the bed. 

After a few more quick bobs, he comes off Jesse, sitting up and increasing the speed of his penetrations. He keeps his hand wrapped around Jesse’s cock, tugging shallowly, but his eyes are trained on Jesse's face as he crooks his fingers, massaging his prostate. 

“Fuck,” Jesse moans, grabbing fistfuls of the duvet. His hips jerk, pre pools at his slit, Hanzo rubs his thumb over it, using it as lubrication to massage the head. “Jesus, fuck, Hanzo, have mercy.”

Hanzo smirks, then, pulling out his fingers, revelling in Jesse’s needy whine. He jerks his head to the side and Jesse smirks back, rolling onto his stomach. As Jesse adjusts himself, Hanzo picks up the condom, rips it open and rolls it down his cock in one quick motion. 

He lubes up, and Jesse looks back at him, then, winking as he props his arms under the pillow. Hanzo grabs his asscheek, squeezing tight and kneading, pulling it aside to wipe the excess lube along Jesse’s crack. Shuffling forward, cock resting heavy against Jesse’s thigh, Hanzo spreads Jesse, getting a look at his slicked hole. 

Biting his lip and hand wrapped around the base of his cock, Hanzo massages the head of his cock along Jesse's crack, applying gentle pressure over his hole. Jesse groans and Hanzo’s eyes snap to meet his. 

“Don’t…” 

Hanzo raises an eyebrow. "Don't..?"

“Just… Fuck me, _ please_, Hanzo.”

Without breaking eye contact with Jesse, Hanzo pushes in slowly. Jesse moans, long and loud, his head falls to the pillow. Hanzo doesn’t stop, relishing in the tightness, the drag. _ Fuck_, Jesse’s so _ warm _ and _ good_, every single inch he pushes him leaves him breathless, edging him closer to orgasm. 

When his hips are pressed against Jesse, Hanzo pushes his weight onto Jesse. He kisses Jesse’s neck, languidly rolling his hips, moaning against Jesse’s skin as pleasure strikes through him. When Jesse meets him with each thrust, and Hanzo knows he isn’t going to last long. 

He reaches around, taking Jesse’s cock in his lubed hand. Jesse lifts his hips, pulling the pillow down to his chest and holding it tight, moaning when Hanzo tugs to match his thrusting. Massaging over Jesse’s slit with his thumb, Hanzo kisses and sucks on the nape of Jesse’s neck, his shoulder, every single patch of available skin, sucking and biting, marking him. 

Jesse’s moans grow more desperate with each passing moment. He props himself up on his elbows craning his neck, and Hanzo dives in, kissing him, sweeping his tongue in his mouth. Hanzo picks up his speed, then, he can feel the tightened coil in his core ready to snap. He tries to fight it, but it is a losing battle—Jesse feels fucking _amazing_ and having a warm body against him, back against chest after so long alone is just too much. 

With one final hard thrust, a quick snap of his hips, Hanzo comes. He grinds against Jesse through his orgasm, giving him something to work with as he picking up the speed of his tugging. Jesse moans, his hips buck. Tightening his grip, Hanzo lets Jesse chase his own orgasm, fucking his fist. 

Jesse’s bucking shallows, Hanzo can feel his breath against his lips as his hand is coated with come. Jesse relaxes, and Hanzo presses his forehead to Jesse’s temple, breathing in his air as he comes down from his high. 

They stay like that for moments, Hanzo is unaware of how many. He opens his eyes and sits up when Jesse hums, Jesse winks at him when he meets his eyes.

Resting a hand on the base of his cock, Hanzo pulls out slowly, pressing one last kiss to Jesse’s temple as he kneels on the bed. Jesse rolls onto his side, looking at him with an adorable little blissed-out smile on his lips as he rests his weight on his elbows.

“Fuckin’ needed that,” he murmurs, reaching out to brush his thumb along Hanzo’s cheek. 

Turning his head and kissing Jesse’s palm, Hanzo pulls away and stands. He gestures to the adjoining bathroom with the flick of his head and a playful little smirk on his lips. “Join me in the shower.”

* * *

Hanzo wakes slowly, eyes fluttering open and settling on the window. The curtains are open a crack, letting mottled light inside the room. Birds sing outside, going about their morning hunting for food.

He feels a breath gently caressing his shoulder, and against his back is the comforting warmth of a body pressed against his. Looking down at the arm draped over him, he sees the tattoo; the pentagram surrounded by flames.

Sliding his hand down the bed, Hanzo cannot help but weave his fingers between Jesse’s. He closes his eyes, enjoying this moment, this single thing he craves day in and day out. More than anything in the world, he wants to wake up beside someone every morning. 

But he can't—he won't _ allow _ himself to, not again. People, of course, have come and gone over the centuries. Of those who he has revealed about his life, those special few who captured his heart, they never stay, simply unable to comprehend Hanzo’s immortality. After the third person, whenever he has felt that connection with someone, he has pushed them away, more for his sake than theirs.

There was one person, a lifetime ago. She didn't care about his secret, and she lived a long life. But Hanzo cannot go through that again, he can't watch the person he loves grow old, waste away, wither and die while he remains perpetually young. It nearly tore him apart.

Once upon a time immortality was a blessing, but now, Hanzo is growing tired. He has seen wars and disease, the fragility of life all around him. The only constant in his life is Genji, and that is only because he too is afflicted with the Shimada _ curse. _

He knows, though, that he can easily just have a string of one night stands, single-use fucks just to satiate the craving to somewhat tolerable levels. That was what he was doing, up until he stopped; he’d fuck and then leave, usually in a club or bar or parking lot, ensure there was no attachment, ensure he revealed no tattoos, _ anything _ that would lead to an emotional connection. 

But it wasn't enough. What he wanted, most of all was someone to wake up next to. 

And right now, he is the most relaxed he has been in _ years_.

Jesse is an exceptional circumstance. The fact that he is a hunter ticks the biggest box—he understands this life. His fashion sense absolutely led to him being in his bed, without a shadow of a doubt. Jesse was staying the night anyway, it makes sense to give in with _ him_, since clear attraction is there.

It does not matter that Jesse is mortal. While he has another fifty to sixty years in this lifetime _ if _ he is able to live a full life, realistically, hunters have short lifespans. It is a dangerous occupation, and there is a reason why he and Genji are amongst the scarce few who are still hunting in Japan in this day and age.

Hanzo holds onto Jesse tight, trying to push that thought out of his mind. Right now, at this moment, none of it matters. Jesse lives and works halfway around the world, so that will physically prevent them from pursuing a relationship further. With thanks to the power of the internet, they can remain friends at the very least, until their interests start to drift. Eventually, as time passes and Jesse starts to age, he will grow tired of communicating via messages and video calls, and that will be the end of that. 

So Hanzo might as well ride this wave as long as it lasts, starting with right now. He will enjoy every single glorious moment of Jesse sleeping beside him, pulled in close and _needed_. 

Just as Hanzo is about to drift off to sleep, Jesse stirs. He groans softly, his grip around Hanzo tightens. Hanzo lets it happen, wondering where this will go—he is _ more _ than happy to stay here all day. 

Jesse shuffles in closer, his hips press against Hanzo. But that isn’t _ all_, Hanzo can feel Jesse’s erection, rock hard, against the cleft of his ass. Jesse’s breathing grows deeper, his lips press against Hanzo’s shoulder, all the way up to his neck. 

Each kiss sends a shiver cascading down Hanzo’s spine, the reaction is so visceral he can _ hear _ it. He silently _ begs _ Jesse to start grinding against him, he wants to _ feel _ Jesse, but he stays stock still.

Hanzo takes matters into his own hands, then, subtly grinding against Jesse. Jesse chuckles softly, his lips slide up to Hanzo’s ear. 

“Morning,” he whispers.

“Good morning.” Hanzo’s breath hitches when Jesse finally rolls his hips. He takes their linked hands, then, dragging them down his torso and settling on his cock. Jesse takes it in his hand, pulling slowly, and Hanzo leaves his hand on top. 

“Tell me,” Jesse whispers, his breath is hot against Hanzo’s neck. “How quiet do we have to be?”

“The walls are fairly thin.”

“Damn,” Jesse says with a chuckle. “I wanted to make you scream.”

Hanzo shudders, his hand settles on Jesse’s wrist, gripping tight. “We still can. They would have seen that you weren’t on the couch when they got home. They know.”

“He’s your brother, though.”

“I have heard much worse from him, believe me,” Hanzo says flatly. He looks over his shoulder, meeting Jesse’s eyes. “I want you to fuck me. Please.”

Jesse smirks, a dangerous little thing. “I was thinking,” he says, tugging faster, and Hanzo bites his lip. “If you were up for something a little kinkier…”

Hanzo doesn’t care where this is going, he will absolutely let Jesse have his way with him however he wants. When it becomes apparent that Jesse is waiting for a response, Hanzo nods. 

“Ever since I saw your tattooed leg, all I’ve wanted to do is fuck your thighs.”

“Fuck,” Hanzo moans. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Jesse rolls over then, reaching for the nightstand and opening the drawer. "Want me to wear a rubber?"

"No, you don't have to," Hanzo replies, and the second the words leave his mouth, Jesse is pressed up against him again. "You're so fucking good," Jesse breathes against the nape of Hanzo's neck.

Hanzo waits with bated breath, feeling Jesse's hand bump against the small of his back as he lubes up. He bites his lip when he feels the cool slick between his legs, and he parts his thighs so Jesse can position properly.

"A'ight." Jesse slides his arm under Hanzo, wrapping it around his chest and holding him tight. With his lubed hand, he takes hold of Hanzo's cock, tugging shallowly. He groans, he presses his lips on the spot between Hanzo’s neck and shoulder. 

Hanzo shivers when Jesse jerks his hips. He can’t help but moan, Jesse’s cock rubs and bumps against his perineum in the most delicious way.

“Ain’t gonna last long,” Jesse mutters, picking up his speed. “Want to, but can’t.”

“Let go,” Hanzo says, squeezing his thighs tighter. 

Jesse moans, bucking against him. Hanzo gets lost in it, wrapping his hand around Jesse’s wrist, and while he knows that he won’t likely come like this, hearing Jesse chase his orgasm, _ feeling _ his hips slap against his ass with each hard thrust just _ makes _ him want more, to feel Jesse inside him. 

With one final hard thrust, Jesse moans, long and loud. Hanzo feels the wetness across his balls, the dribble down his thigh. He relaxes when Jesse loosens his grip around his chest, taking a deep breath. 

Jesse presses a kiss to Hanzo’s neck, pulling himself up. He shifts, settling between Hanzo’s legs, lying on the bed and hooking his arms under his thighs. “Let me clean you up.”

It all happens so fast, Hanzo doesn't have time to think, he just nods in response. He watches in slow motion as Jesse leans in, licking all his come off his thigh, his perineum. Jesse eagerly sucks on his balls, he doesn't break eye contact the entire time and has a gorgeous little smirk on his face when he pokes his head up a little. 

It’s such a fucking turn on, how into it he is, how eagerly he will use his tongue to clean his own mess. Hanzo cannot help it, then, propping an arm under his head for a better look as Jesse sucks on his tattooed thigh. 

Hanzo bites his lip as Jesse grazes his teeth against the spot. He will have a hickey there, a mark, a reminder of this morning. Something Hanzo will absolutely use for his _ pleasure _ in the nights that follow.

When Jesse is finished, he pulls Hanzo a little closer, taking his cock in his hand and tugging slowly. He looks at Hanzo as he licks his cock from base to tip in one slow, fluid motion. _ Fuck _ that is such a good look, he just _ loves _ watching a gorgeous person give his cock attention with their mouth. 

Jesse makes a show of it, too, pursing his lips around the head, licking over his slit. When he bobs up and down, Hanzo moans softly, tangling his fingers in Jesse’s hair. Jesse’s tongue swirls around and around the head, and the sensitivity starts to border on too much. Hanzo's back arches off the bed, he tightens his grip on Jesse's hair but doesn't pull him off, no he keeps him in place, embracing it, toeing the line between pleasure and pain. 

Hanzo relaxes when Jesse switches back to bobbing, catching his breath. He lets go of the iron grip he had on Jesse's hair, and Jesse looks up at him, cock still in his mouth, winking. 

Suddenly, Hanzo realises something is _missing_, and Hanzo reaches for the nightstand, picking up Jesse's hat and placing it on his head. Jesse comes off him completely, adjusting it with the point of his finger.

“Weren’t kidding about the fetish, huh?” Jesse asks, smirking slyly.

“Indulge me.”

With another wink, Jesse teasingly licks against the head of his cock, long and slow. A shiver wracks Hanzo's entire body, molten heat pools in his core. _ Fuck_, he has never come across someone like Jesse, so eager and playful. 

Hanzo watches his cock disappear in Jesse’s mouth again. He pushes down, deeper and deeper, and he hollows his cheeks, applying suction when he pulls up. 

It’s all too much, it feels so good, and Hanzo sits on the edge of orgasm. “I’m close.” 

Jesse takes him deeper, not stopping until his nose is pressed against his skin. Just _ seeing _ Jesse take his entire cock is enough to push him over the edge, and the feeling is _ fucking _ amazing.

“Fuck, I’m there,” Hanzo says, breathless. He expects Jesse to pull back up, then, but he _ swallows _ around him, and _ that _ pressure is too fucking much. Stars practically burst in his vision as he comes, and Jesse takes it without so much as a finch. 

After a moment, Jesse comes off him slowly, holding his cock in his hand and licking away the little beads of come pooling at his slit. Once he has had his fill, Jesse climbs on top of him, leaning in slowly, brushing his nose against Hanzo’s cheek like he is testing the waters. Hanzo cups the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He sweeps his tongue in Jesse’s mouth, and Jesse groans softly.

“You’re one of a kind,” Jesse murmurs against Hanzo’s lips. He pulls up, sweeping a lock of Hanzo’s hair aside. 

Hanzo cannot help but smirk. “You have no idea.”

* * *

Breakfast is a little awkward.

Ashe has a _ too _ sly grin on her face. Genji keeps _ staring _ at Hanzo. Nothing has been said, they’re eating in silence, and it is deafening.

Hanzo wonders if it would be less tense if the fact that they fucked was acknowledged. 

A cheerful jingle from Ashe’s phone cuts through the quiet. She picks it up, reads the message, the smirk falls from her face and is replaced with a frown. 

Jesse looks just as concerned too, he holds out his hand and Ashe hands him the phone. He hums as he reads, then hands it back. They share a worried look, it almost looks like they are having a silent conversation.

“Is everything okay?” Hanzo asks.

“Yeah,” Jesse says with a sigh, rubbing his forehead. “We got a lead on a hunt.”

“That’s a good thing,” Genji says. “Right?”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Jesse looks at Hanzo, smiling softly. “Just means we’ll have to be on the first plane outta here.”

“Oh,” Hanzo says, turning his attention to his plate of fruit. He knew this moment was coming, but he expected a few more hours with Jesse. “At least the demon has been dealt with.”

“Yeah. I mean, we were planning on staying at least one more day…” Jesse pauses, and Hanzo feels his hand on his knee. “Wasn’t quite done admiring the sights.”

Hanzo huffs a laugh, sliding his hand under the table and resting it on top of Jesse’s. “You will just have to come back.”

“We’ll have to work around hunts,” Ashe says. “But we should get going.”

With a sigh, a gentle squeeze of Hanzo’s knee, Jesse takes back his hand. As they leave the room to get packing, Hanzo collects all the dishes and places them in the sink. By the time he turns around, Ashe is back, and shortly after Jesse steps in, backpack slung over his shoulder. 

They drive to the airport in near silence, Ashe and Jesse converse quietly in the back seat, barely audible over the radio. By the time they’re at the airport, Hanzo feels unmistakable dread in the pit of his stomach, which surprises him. 

He hasn’t felt this way for anyone in a long time, and hardly expected this _ fling _ with Jesse to stir up such emotions. Yes, there was attraction, lust, but Hanzo knows these feelings, and soon enough it will turn into love. 

The thing is, this time, he doesn’t want to push Jesse away. He wants to hold him close and never let him go.

He doesn’t say anything, though. He knows next to nothing about Jesse. While he has fallen hard, if he wants to actually pursue a relationship, he wants to build a strong emotional foundation first. He'll have to tell him about the Shimada secret, the _curse_, because he doesn't want to jeopardise everything by keeping secrets from him.

Of course, this is all dependent on whether Jesse is interested. 

Ashe heads to the counter to buy tickets, and Jesse stays behind. Jesse takes his hand, holding it tight. “I’m sorry for rushing off.”

“I understand,” Hanzo replies. “This is the life we live.”

“Certainly is.” Jesse steps in closer, cupping Hanzo’s face. “I enjoyed my time here. Truly.”

Hanzo leans into the touch. “I enjoyed it too,” he whispers.

“All set,” Ashe says, approaching. “Flight leaves in two hours, but we gotta clear customs as soon as we can.”

Jesse nods, taking back his hand and offering it to Genji. “It’s been a pleasure, Genji.”

“Thank you for helping with this hunt,” Genji says. 

“It’s what we do.” Ashe outstretches her arms and Genji gives her a hug. “Help each other out.”

“Be sure to keep an eye on the channel, we’ll keep posting hunts.”

“Will do,” Jesse says. He looks at Hanzo again, smiling softly. “I’ll check in with you when we land.”

Hanzo cannot help but smile back. That is a promising step. “I look forward to it.”

Jesse holds out his hand, and Hanzo takes it. He stands on his toes, cups the back of Jesse’s neck, pulling him into a hug. He closes his eyes when Jesse wraps his arm around him, he breathes in his smell and takes his fill; this could be the last time he is in Jesse’s arms. 

Feeling Jesse’s slow exhale against his ear, Hanzo shivers. Jesse drags his nose against his cheek, and Hanzo pulls away, just enough to meet him in a tender kiss. He smiles when he pulls away, and Hanzo smiles back. 

Hanzo turns to face Ashe, and before he knows it, he’s pulled into a hug. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Ashe whispers.

Hanzo just nods. Knowing that Jesse has someone watching his back is a load off his mind. 

Ashe steps away from him and she smiles. "Stay safe, you two."

"And you," Hanzo replies, glancing at Jesse. 

Jesse winks, tipping his hat. They turn their backs on them, then, and Hanzo sighs, long and loud. 

“I’m sorry they had to leave, anija,” Genji says, draping his arms over his shoulders.

“It’s the hunter’s life.” Hanzo looks at Genji and smiles. “It was fun while it lasted.”

Genji levels him with a smirk. “At least you got laid.”

Hanzo cannot help but roll his eyes, even though he is in no way annoyed. He stares at Jesse’s ass, watching his swagger before he rounds the corner, committing that to memory, too. 

“We should visit them one day. We’re long overdue for a holiday.”

Smirking, Hanzo turns to face Genji. “I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, practice safe sex!
> 
> And here we are! I want to thank each and every one of you for the kudos, the comments, the retweets, and the love. It means so much to me and I am incredibly humbled. 
> 
> I want to thank Magisey again for being the most amazing beta and friend that I could ever ask for. 
> 
> Posting this fic has reignited the passion I feel for writing longfics. I might just finish one of my drafts and post it up in the next month or two.
> 
> In the meantime, I'm hoping to be a little more active on Twitter again, I'll be posting snippets of upcoming fics I've had in the works. I'll see you out there!  
\--Chillie ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come say hi!


End file.
